Circustancias NC17
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una situacion inesperada , hara a neji y Tenten volver su relacion mucho mas intima NC17 eventualmente ... capitulo 6 arriba disculpen la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

Neji sentía que iba a enloquecer , es que esto era algo que no le podía estar pasando a el. Después de tanto tiempo de comportarse de forma seria y respetable.. los nervios lo volvían loco. El lo había negado , delante de todos , incluidos Gai sen sei , Tusanade sama, Lee y la de la mismísima TenTen a pesar que sabia que mentía , mentía con todos su dientes, dejo que algo de rubor se le subiera a las mejillas cuando la rubia dijo.

Ella no estaba en sus sentidos, es probable que pensaras que no estaba mal complacerla, por eso te lo pregunto ¿tuvieron relaciones?- eso provoco que todos se sonrojaran

No- TenTen sentía que corazón latía , en eso habían quedado , decir que no , negarlo a toda costa, porque bajo aquellas circunstancias, admitirlo solo arruinaría las vidas de Neji y TenTen

Se lo dije , son buenos muchachos Tusanade sama- dijo orgullosamente Gai sensei , Lee tenia sus dudas pero no dijo nada este asunto era mejor callárselo y hablarlo con sus amigos después , sin Tusanade , y sin Gai sensei

Bien entonces pueden retirarse a descansar , Ten ten quédate para que de unas pastillas que te ayuden a eliminar , las toxinas que puedan quedar aun en tu cuerpo

Hai Tusanade sama- dijo la chica sonrojada – y tranquila , gracias Neji no te a pasado nada y nunca nadie lo sabra

Seguro cuenta con ello -dijo Lee

Jamás diremos nada- dijo Gai sensei y salió alegremente después de aquel mal trago y se fue tan pronto como pudo, Lee invito a Neji a entrenar y se fueron por su parte y ten ten se quedo en la oficina de la hokage , mientras ella sacaba unas pastillas y las molía con otras hiervas buscando la combinación que mas ayudara a la chica.

¿Segura que no paso nada?

Neji me salvo , esos malditos que me atacaro planeavan vilarme , Neji los detubo ,ellos mato- dijo la chica

Lo se , una cosa vil lo que planeaban hacerte , pero ellos te arrojaron una droga que se respira y que aspiraste y que estubo en tu sistema , hasta gai y lee llegaron 10 horas después , te encontraron temblando entre los brazos de Neji. Si el después se aprobecho de la situación hay que reportarlo

No lo hizo , yo... estaba como loca, yo...Ten ten empezó a llorar , yo le suplique que lo hiciera y el no lo hizo- eso era cierto a medias pero ten ten empezó a llorar- Yo le suplique que me tomara y no lo hizo , como lo voy a ver a la cara ahora , le rogué que me hiciera toda clase de cosas y el no... la chica empezó a derrumbarse llorando ... como voy a verlo de nuevo a la cara- aquello no era del todo mentira-

La rubia se convenció de que la chica decía la verdad y la abrazo sorpresiva y maternalmente.

No eras tu era la droga , éxtasis , eso te hizo sentir un fuerte deseo sexual , esos tipos te iban a violar y con esa droga tu no ibas a poder negarte, Neji hizo lo correcto negándose hasta que Gai llegara y te diera un antídoto es un buen muchacho tu eres una buena chica. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada . ademas omitiré esto del reporte , nadie sabrá jamás que estuviste a punto de que te violaran , ni que te drogaron , ni que Neji te salvo , ni que estuviste en esas circunstancias 10 horas , nadie , tu reputación esta a salvo

¿Pero lo que paso ase un momento fue tan vergonzoso delante Gai sen sei y lee que pensaran de nosotros?

Nada ellos los conocen y saben que no harían nada malo o vergonzoso Gai los defendió mucho recuerdas , desde que entraron a entregar su reporte , los defendió a los dos.-la rubia sentía a TenTen asintiendo en su pecho en silencio .

Vamos solo unas pocas de estas y estará mejor- dijo la mujer mayor

¿Que son?- pregunto la trigueña-

Tranquilizantes acompañados de un acelerador de tu metabolismo sudaras todas esas toxinas , y estarás ¡bien en unos días, además quiero que bañas al vapor , dos horas mínimo al día , para que ayudes a tu cuerpo, no hagas esfuerzo en esos dos días , te puedes marear, asi que no entrenaras , ese tiempo, será como vacaciones pequeñas .

Lejos de alli Neji entrenaba con Lee , aquello se habia buelto un peligroso entrenamiento, Lee estaba algo mas despiadado de lo normal, y a Neji le parecia que habia una tensión muy fuerte.

Cuando se detuvieron , Neji habia empesado a sudar , tanto como lee .

Neji...- dijo el chico de verde- en verdad tu y Ten ten no hicieron nada?

¿cómo me preguntas eso yo...?

Tu .. la abrazabas , mientras ella lloraba , su blusa estaba mal abrichada , estabas tan sonrojado como ella y naturalmente cuando lo explicaron Gai queria crer cada palabra , pero seamos objetivos, Ten ten estaba muy drogada, gai dijo que eso pondría de humor a una vaca . tu estuviste a solas con una chica que te gusta y..

¡Lee!

¡Te gusta!... no estoy ciego , no entrenas con ella a solas desde los 10 años solo porque si, aunque ere buenísimo disimulando , yo lo se , creo que a ella le gustas tu si lo hicieron y decidieron negarlo , lo entiendo pero no me salgas con el cuento de que estuviste con una hermosa trigueña 10 horas , mientras ella rogaba por sexo, y to te limitaste a abrazarla para que no se te lastimara. . puede que a ti te lo parezca pero no soy tan estúpido , no pienso decirlo a nadie , creo que ustedes son mis amigos y ya sabrán que hacen con sus vidas, pero...

Si- dijo el chico del cabello largo- no tuvimos sexo lee, pero ciertamente ..júrame que nunca se lo dirás a nadie.

Te lo juro- dijo el otro

Estaba como loca , debías escuchar la cosas que dijo, -Neji estaba sonrojadísimo pero si no hablaba con alguien se volvería loco- yo quería, no se que se calmara, pero no podía y me empecé a excitar, estuvimos besándolos y satisfaciéndonos... con las manos.¿ me entiendes verdad? Pero no le quite su virginidad.

Solo empezábamos y nos deteníamos , era un juego tortuoso y delicioso y ahora no se como la mirare a la cara de nuevo. Pero te juro que aun es virgen .

Lee sonrió, hay vamos solo ve con ella le dices que sea tu novia y si solo a sido eso pueden seguir haciéndolo sin cargo de conciencia ya como novios . –dijo sonriendo, cosa que extraño Neji- pero aunque te creo.. bueno digamos que si en nueve meces Ten ten sale con su domingo siete, te voy a matar por a abusarla en esas circunstancias. Claro que de momento te has ganado el beneficio de la duda, ya que has admitido que no fuiste un angelito , lo que dices suena mas creíble al menos para mi – dijo poniéndose de pie- a sido un día largo , me voy a casa a descansar , te aconsejo hagas lo mismo y que hagas lo unico desente que se me ocurre tras lo que me contaste.

¿Qué?...- dijo Hyuga poniéndose de pie igual

Ya te lo dije pidele que sea tu novia ,a si lo que hayan echo se queda en cosa de novios y ya

Lee se marcho y Neji se quedo pensativo...

Continuara espero les guste cariños Ara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

¿Como no estar pensativo?, ¿Como no dar vueltas a esas mismas ideas una y otra ves sin detenerse.? Neji solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido estaba mas callado de lo normal en la cena y se fue a su cuarto tan aprisa como pudo. Cerro los ojos sin dormirse y su mente volvieron a esas diez horas que había vivido junto a ten ten apenas la noche anterior , Gai y Lee los habían encontrado solo después de 10 horas de búsqueda porque el maldito radio se había destrozado.

TenTen y el habían sido emboscados , TenTen iba varios metros delante de ella, eran seis hombres y lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarle a TenTen una bomba de humo , ella respiro bastante de eso antes de darse cuenta, Neji llego tras ella brincaba de una rama a otra apresurándose pero el humo ya se había disipado y la chica peleaba feroz y magníficamente , sin embargo ellos sonrían pervertidamente.

¿Por qué sonreían los muy malditos ? TenTen se defendía taaaaan bien que no había necesidad de ayudarla , no en ese momento al menos, pero sus risas perversas lo preocupaban , de pronto TenTen empezó a sudar y su rostro se veía confundido, ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella y Neji , que había venido observando todo a la distancia , mientras acudía a ayudarla vio que se lanzaron sobre ella, llego a tiempo para no dejar que ni uno solo le pusiera un dedo enzima .

¿Quien demonios eres?¿no ves que es una fiesta privada?- dijo uno de ellos, pero Neji los golpeaba sin compasión entonces otro dijo-¿Vamos deja de pelearte con nosotros y la compartimos contigo?

¿Compartirla?- dijo el joven sin comprender

Seguro que es virgen aun es joven , pero haremos una pequeña orgía con ella de protagonista, seguro que también te interesa tener una nena tan linda, se a de ver preciosa desnuda y jadeando, rogando por mas.

Ella nunca rogaría , y menos a ustedes mal nacidos

Claro que lo hará- dijo otro atacándolo por la espalda como si eso fuera a funcionar- la hemos drogado y pronto no le importa quien la toque , solo va pedir mas y mas sexo déjate de bobadas y disfrútala con nosotros o te vamos a matar y a disfrutarla sin ti

Neji se enfureció ante aquello.¡ Nadie, nadie que no fuera el iba a tocar nunca a su TenTen ¡ eso era seguro!. ¿además se habían atrevido a drogarla? TenTen quiso pedir ayuda con lo que le quedaba de lucidez pero le arrancaron la radio y la rompieron , Neji mato al tipo que osó poner en su hermoso cuello sus manos

En pocos minutos todos a su alrededor estaban muertos , menos ten ten y el claro, el radio de el estaba dañado por la pelea y ya no trasmitía nada solo recibía información , la chica sudaba en el piso con la cara enrojecida , temblaba y Neji la levanto como puedo entre sus brazos, el cielo empezó a tronar por capricho y el sol termino de desaparecer , dejándolos en medio la oscuridad.

Neji uso su visión para encontrar una cueva medio oculta entre árboles y matorrales y se apresuro dentro de ella , con la chica en sus brazos.

Tranquila TenTen ya estas a salvo , no a pasado nada , nunca dejare que nadie te lastime de ese modo.- el chico la abrazaba con fuerza , no era una demostración de cariño, era la forma en que el mismo hacia a un lado la increíble angustia e ira que había sentido , pensando en TenTen en medio de una violación masiva- jamás dejare que nadie te toque de ese modo y contra tu voluntad- dijo mas par si mismo que para ella

Neji... me siento... rara, no puedo pensar claramente , me siento débil- la chica se abrazaba con fuerza a Neji y el se recargo contra la pared de roca y se sentó en una piedra con TenTen en su regazo, ella no dejaba de temblar y Neji temió que la droga que le hubieran dado la estuviera envenenando también .

Tranquila haré una fogata pondré la bolsa de dormir y te dormirás un buen rato así estarás bien pronto- dijo sin estar convencido-Gai sensei estará buscándonos con Lee , y seguramente pronto nos encontraran .

Vamos a buscarlos... -dijo ella pero la verdad no se podía ni mover ,estaba confundida y el cielo trono de nuevo-Neji... me siento mal, creo que debemos buscarlos y volver de nuevo a la aldea- dijo muy débilmente su cara enrojecida hizo que Neji le tocara la frente buscando señales de fiebre

No , descansaras aquí y esperaremos , hay una tormenta por venir, debemos refugiarnos- Neji acomodo a TenTen sobre el piso y empezó a preparar una fogata , puso en el piso las bolsa de dormir y viendo que la chica temblaba y se veía inusualmente frágil, la tomo en sus brazos , ella se abrazo a su cuello y Neji se sonrojo un poco y la acomodo dentro del saco de dormir, pero luego no puedo levantarse porque TenTen no lo soltaba.

¿Ten ten?...

Quiero que me abraces fuerte Neji , siento mucho frío, me siento mal...los ojos de la chica brillaron como si fuera a empezar a llorar, el no sabia que hacer, entones recordó lo que ellos dijeron sobre que pronto rogaría por sexo y Neji trago saliva .

No creo que sea apropiado que yo... pero la chica empezó a llorar y a pedirle que por favor la abrazara decía su nombre una y otra ves

Neji...Neji ... por favor , solo quiero que me abraces , tengo frió , me siento mal...

Neji sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza ¿que debía hacer?, era TenTen , su TenTen , a el le gustaba ella desde niños, si bien nunca lo había admitido y si bien ella nunca lloraba el acababa de descubrir algo en ese justo momento , era totalmente incapaz de decirle que no a una TenTen que lloraba , no soportaba ver lagrimas en sus ojos y por otro lado abrazarla en esas circunstancias era total meten aceptable y justificable ¿no? El chico se acomodo junto con ella dentro de la bolsa de dormir y la abrazo con fuerza , sus manos se movían por instinto sobre la espalda de la chica queriendo reconfortarla sin palabras, Neji no estaba dispuesto a decir nada que luego deseara borrar de su memoria o que arruinara su fachada de chico indiferente. Pero lo disfrutaba secretamente y con algo de culpa saboreaba el momento, nunca había tenido a TenTen en esa situación , llorando entre sus brazos , pidiendo que no la soltara, recostado junto a ella y la fogata y...

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, inmóviles y apretados ..ella sollozaba y el callaba , debió pensar que el dormía , cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con una descomunal fuerza

¡Dios mío, la mano de TenTen se estaba metiendo en su camisa, ella seguía sollozando pero sus yemas de los dedos acariciaban y jugueteaban con los pezones de Neji , que fingía no darse por enterado... jamás ni en sus mas perversos y secretos sueños , se había imaginado a TenTen acariciándolo así, sin permiso , sin preguntas , lo peor es que sabia debía detenerla pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto, instintivamente acomodo su rodilla entre las piernas de la chica y ella casi un instante después empezó a moverse de tal modo que restregaba suavemente su entre pierna en el muslo de Neji , ante esto el no pudo mas que gemir , de placer .

Neji podía ser serio pero no era de piedra –Por favor no sigas TenTen, no sabes lo que haces- los sollozos de ella se escucharon con mas fuerza- por favor no llores , es que no lo soporto TenTen – Neji la abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo cuidado de no sofocarla

Neji puso sobre su cara la almohada solo el recuerdo de eso lo ponía caliente, su cuerpo delataba lo que había sentido y saber lo que siguió de aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La noche tras la ventana de Neji se volvió lluviosa, era la temporada, pero el sonido del agua cayendo no le iba a ayudar a calmarse , al contrario sus recuerdos volvieron de nuevo a la cueva donde el agua también caía y Neji suspiro profundamente , s e iba a pasar la noche repasando cada una de las acciones que acontecieron , y para vergüenza suya y va a necesitar mas que una sola manita para calmar la penosa situación que su cuero demostraba...

Continuara

Bueno pienso poner algunos capítulos de como ellos Neji y TenTen van recordando lo que paso la otra noche , solo quiero saber una cosa, que taaaaaaaaaaaan nc17 , porno o hentai lo puedo hacer , lo digo porque puede que aya menores leyendo y este fic se me antoja muuuuuuuuuuuy pervertido y yo me conozco , puedo llegar a niveles muy fuertes así que diganme mas o menos que nivel de erotismo quieren , leve, fuerte, o regular

Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

TenTen no podía dejar de llorar . Estaba metida en la cama , y le había dicho a su madre que no tenia hambre porque había comido mucho antes de llegar, que estaba cansada y que se iba a dormir a su cuarto.

La verdad estaba deprimida , avergonzada y temerosa. Si temerosa, no importaba porque que Neji hubiera noblemente callado lo que paso en la cueva , no importa si el fingía después que eso nunca paso, ni siquiera importaba si Gai sensei o Lee les creían o no . Lo que si importaba era como habían sucedido las cosas y aun drogada , como había estado aquello... había sido algo total mente imperdonable y vergonzoso .

La trigueña empezó a recordar aquello que mas le preocupaba , aquello que le hacia pensar que no tenia cara pera ver de nuevo a Neji . el momento justo en que ella le había pedido se recostara a su lado y la abrazara porque se sentía mal, y el tras dudarlo un rato la había complacido.

Dios se sentía feliz siendo abrazada por el , el chico mas guapo de la aldea , sin duda el un hubiera accedido si ella no significara mucho para el y eso la halagaba pero los escalofríos , el mareo , la sensación dentro de su cuerpo era real, estaba mal , estaba sudando , y ...Dios... Neji siempre huele así de rico ...o solo cuando te abraza? ... Neji acariciaba su espalda , era tal vez su forma de calmarla pero ello en su condición sentía aquello como una profunda provocación , sentía calor entre sus pierna y humedad , todas sus necesidades que usualmente trataba de ignorar afloraban en ella con implacable fuerza , ella estaba deseando a Neji... bueno siempre lo deseaba pero usualmente fingía que estaba bien solo ser su amiga

TenTen solía aparentar que no se mocionaba con verlo como cualquier otra fan, Neji la trataba con respeto y camaradería y eso era mas que lo recibía cualquier otra chica de la aldea del genio Hyuga . la chica sollozó de nuevo pensando en lo que paso , no era que el se propasara con ella, o abusara de su situación como cualquiera pudiera pensar que haría un hombre en tales circunstancias. No era ella la que se había empezado a propasar con el , ella la que lo forzaba , ella la que prácticamente lo violaba .

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, inmóviles y apretados ..ella sollozaba y el callaba , ella pensó que el finalmente dormía , cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con una descomunal fuerza fuera de la cueva

(¡Dios mío! El estaba tan cerca olía tan bien) TenTen metió la mano en su camisa, ( esta dormido , y yo necesito esto tanto ) pero ella sollozaba desde hacia un rato , por la forma en que se sentía , por lo que había estado a punto de pasarle ... ella se sentía ahora temerosa, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el pecho de Neji, ella no levanto la cabeza pero espero un momento a ver si el se quejaba , lo haría si estaba despierto y ...nada seguramente dormía de pronto sus dedos encontraron una zona pequeña y circular que explorar , y un pinto en ellos , una bolita de carne divertida la invitaba a juguetear con los pezones de Neji , que fingía no darse por enterado...

Ella jamás ni en sus sueños , se había imaginado hacer aquello, era.. una deliciosa falta de respeto , pero la droga en su sistema la impulsaba sin poderse detener lo estaba disfrutando tanto, la chica sintió un movimiento , la rodilla de Neji empujando entre sus piernas instintivamente le dejo acomodarse entre ellas y ella casi un instante después empezó a moverse restregado suavemente su intimidad en el muslo de Neji , esta vez escucho a Neji gemir, con voz ronca y sensual, una voz que jamás había escuchado

–Por favor no sigas TenTen, no sabes lo que haces- los sollozos de ella se escucharon con mas fuerza- por favor no llores , es que no lo soporto TenTen – Neji la abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo cuidado de no sofocarla.

(Era de esperarse) pensó ( hemos sido amigos desde niños , nos hemos respetado siempre y ahora yo estoy traspasando los limites de esa amistad, el solo quiere eso... amistad pero justo ahora ...yo...)

Neji... por favor- dijo en un tono increíblemente sensual, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas , ella jamás le rogaría a nadie , a nadie excepto a -...Neji .. de verdad yo , necesito ...- la chica empujo a Neji haciéndole girar hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico y separo la camisa con sus manos (acuérdense que tipo de camisas usa el parecen batas jijiji) y sin previó aviso mordió suavemente uno de los pezones , cuidando de no lastimarlo, sus dientes se cerraron lentamente y la sensación hizo gemir a Neji de nuevo, TenTen uso su lengua y empezó a lamerlo , sin el menor recato , sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas demostraban como su conciencia la castigaba en ese mismo instante pero la fuerza del deseo , y el impulso descontrolado de aquella droga no le dejaban retroceder

Mmmmmmmmm,...haaaaaaahaaaaa TenTen , que haces , si sigues asi ... dios no se que va a pasar TenTen , en respuesta ella tomo ese pezón con sus dedos y dedico la atención al otro chapándolo hasta hacer que el chico se arqueara Neji se estaba excitando, era hermoso verlo excitarse así por ella , ver como poco a poco perdía su bien ensayado autocontrol, como se derretía su helada vos en deliciosos gemidos que desafiaban todo pronostico de una fan. TenTen se permitió sonreír ante ese ultimo pensamiento

Neji la apretó mas fuerte, una de sus manos había empezado a sostener la cabeza de la chica acariciándola, sin el mas vago intento de detenerle y su otra mano empujo el trasero de la chica para sentir mejor su entre pierna sobre su muslo, TenTen también sentía que algo bajo su vientre , algo dentro de los pantalones de Neji crecía y se endurecía .

TenTen de veras , compórtate- dijo sensualmente – no se que va pasar si no, ¿acaso quieres que tu primer beso, tu primera vez sea en esta cueva , oscura y húmeda?

No quiero dijo empezando a sollozar de nuevo , pero Neji , siento que no me puedo controlar, no puedo, aun que quiera ...no puedo... tel vez ella no lo noto pero Neji trago saliva ante las palabras de la chica

¿te han besado antes? – dijo acariciando su mejilla-¿Quieres que aquí sea tu primer beso?. En verdad quiero protegerte TenTen pero... tienes que cooperar con migo

No , quería que fuera algo especial Neji, quería que mi primer beso fuera dulce y tierno, el lugar no importa , solo quería que fuera dulce y tierno... .-dijo echándose a llorar sobre su pecho –

Si ella supiera hasta que punto le afectaban a el sus lagrimas, hubiera sabido que decirlo calmada era mejor que decirlo llorando, porque cuando ella decía algo llorando , Neji , solo podía hacer una cosa, y eso era complacerla para que se detuviera porque el dolor de verla llorar lo mataba .

El chico fue quien la giro esta vez completamente bajó su cuerpo y con cuidado levanto su carita con una de sus manos junto su frente con la de ella, y dejo que sus narices se tocaran un instante , negó con la cabeza y se permitió darle un beso esquimal primero luego beso su mejilla , la comisura de sus labios , dejo que su boca a rozara la de ella con suavidad y luego la beso muy lentamente , sin prisa, sin malicia, era el beso mas suave y dulce que Ten ten pudiera imaginarse , y Neji se lo estaba dando, parecía un sueño, uno hermoso, y por segundo olvido las circunstancias de ese beso y lo disfruto, como nunca había disfrutado nada... pero entonces cuando el se alejo , se le quedo viendo con ojos indescifrables , ella había detenido su llanto y la contemplaba ella le rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello

-Te amo Neji Hyuga – dijo increíblemente sonrojada pero entonces el..

No es cierto, solo somos amigos y tu estas ... tenten , solo cálmate ahora y todo estará bien . dijo desviando , la mirada

Solo estoy drogada, es lo que ibas a decirme ¿verdad, solo quiero ayudarte TenTen cuando estés bien podremos hablarlo y...

¿Ayudarme?- dijo enfadada, las lagrimas que emanaron de sus ojos estaban inyectadas de coraje esta ves – me ayudas besándome por lastima , ya entiendo , esta bien claro.

No son así las cosas no estas pensando con claridad, cuando estés bien nosotros lo habla... – pero Neji no puedo acabar de hablar porque TenTen lo besaba apasionada y furiosamente , su lengua exploraba la boca de Neji y pronto el chico que intento alejarse y no pudo porque la trigueña lo abrazaba con fuerza de su cuello y los brazos del ninja estaban en ese momento bajo los hombros de la chica cumpliendo la misión de abrazarla

Neji se empujo un poco hacia arriba tratando de separarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica lo jalara de nuevo entre sus brazos , Neji ya no puedo resistirse mas y empezó a besarla también con pasión desenfrenada ella lo empajó girando de nuevo sobre el chico , con tanto movimiento el siper de la bolsa de dormir quedo bajo su espalda y la chica abrió su piernas para abrazar con ellas las caderas del muchacho que suspiro, deliciosamente cuando sintió la intimidad de la chica sobre la suya , separada solo por la ropa de ambos.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhaaaa TenTen , no ... no entiendes esto va acabar en algo de lo que los dos nos avergoncemos luego, cuando los demás se enteren ello... te juzgaran mal , podemos perder mucho los dos, nuestras , reputaciones , nuestras carreras , en estas circunstancias , dirán que me sobrepase con tigo por la droga que ingeriste y...

Es lo que te preocupa ... es todo? ... yo lo negare todo.. diré que nada paso- dijo moviéndose para aumentar la fricción con una tortuosa desesperación , quiero sentirte en mi quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Nejiiiiiiiii mmmm ...siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- las manos de TenTen tomaron las de Neji y las guiaron sobre su trasero y el lo apretó fuertemente, sus manos fueron esta vez las que se metieron bajo la blusa de la chica y ella no lo podía culpar , lo había provocado como hombre tanto como podía, le había dicho que lo deseaba en su interior y eso debió ser demasiado para el porque pronto empezó a abrir la blusa de la chica

Y fue ella esta vez quien trago saliva , miro los ojos de Neji y podía ver en ellos un oscuro deseo y una sonrisa , mezclada de algún otro sentimiento que no distinguió, el chico la acomodo bajo su cuerpo y ella empezó a temblar , Neji la iba a obedecer ella iba a perder su virginidad en esa cueva a manos del chico que amaba , bueno al menos eso ultimo era algo bueno.

Les he dicho que Neji es sumamente habilidoso, un genio , lo es en menos de un minuto se deshizo de la blusa y el bracier de la chica y sus manos pronto se posesionaron de aquellos pechos hermosos y perfectos , firmes y , si Neji descubrió pronto que eran deliciosos , porque empezó a besarlos chuparlos como si fuera lo único en el mundo que hubiera para llevarse a la boca.

TenTen lloro en silencio, mientras su respiración se escapaba en entrecortada por las sensaciones , sus piernas , su cruzaron sobre las caderas de el y aun vestidos el cuerpo del muchacho empezó a ensayar algún movimiento, y aunque ella se arqueara el no se detenía , ella jamás imagino un Neji tan apasionado en la cama .

La TenTen del cuarto en casa lloraba abrazada a la almohada , ella era a pesar de eso técnicamente virgen aun y eso no la consolaba , sino que la torturaba , bajo esas circunstancias , el que el acto hubiera sido consumado en su totalidad o no era igual de malo para ella , después de aquello como podría verlo a la cara , el tenia razón , podrían arrepentirse , y eso estaba pasando en ese momento con TenTen , no precisamente que todo eso hubiera pasado, sino del como había pasado, si esto hubiera sido de común acuerdo , tras un periodo razonable de noviazgo TenTen estaría feliz de la vida dejando margaritas pero justo en ese momento estaba terriblemente avergonzada. Oculto su cabeza en la almohada y lloro aun mas sabiendo lo que sus recuerdos le recordarían a continuación

Lo que seguía de aquello era sin duda lo mas vergonzoso y nueva mente era su culpa , era ella la que casi viola a Neji, el después de todo resistió tanto como puede resistir un buen muchacho responsable

Continuara

PD: el siguiente capitulo es hentai pero e decidido que lo haré de forma gradual y si técnicamente TenTen es virgen jajajaj pero es un mero tecnicismo ¿ustedes que creen después de eso? El siguiente capi es del punto de vista de Neji y luego empezare con las consecuencias jajjaja claro que las habrá pero no del tipo nueve mecino, mas bien psicológicas y afectivas esque soy muy romántica jajajajaj

Cariños Ara


	4. Chapter 4

Neji en menos de un minuto se deshizo de la blusa y el bracier de la chica y sus manos pronto se posesionaron de aquellos pech

Neji en menos de un minuto se deshizo de la blusa y el bracier de la chica y sus manos pronto se posesionaron de aquellos pechos hermosos y perfectos , firmes y , si Neji descubrió pronto que eran deliciosos , porque empezó a besarlos chuparlos como si fuera lo único en el mundo que hubiera para llevarse a la boca.

Neji no podía dejar de sentirse mal , enfermo, no tanto por el recuerdo sino por la culpa perversa y obscena que merodeaba con placer en su cabeza TenTen lloraba , lloraba en sollozos apagados bajos su besos. Cuantas veces soñó con besarla y abrazarla , con arrullarla en sus brazos apasionados susurrándole al oído cuanto le gustaba y la quería . Ho si la quería muchísimo era tan bonita, claro que el no se lo había dicho jamás , solo le limitaba a entrenar con ella a tratarla con respeto y eso era mas de lo que cualquier chica recibía de el .

Sin embargo y a pesar de sentirse mal era imposible no disfrutarlo.. ese cuerpo suave , virgen y perfectamente torneado por el ejercicio , esos pechos firmes ,esos deliciosos pezones que se antojaban en su boca mas que cualquier manjar en el universo. Como era posible no disfrutarlo, aun si su conciencia le gritaba que era algo tan sucio, bajo y ruin como lo que esos hombres que había matado apenas hacia unas horas querían hacer .

No era aun mas morboso, mas deliciosamente sucio y prohibido que eso porque el la amaba y tomarla contra su voluntad aunque la droga la incitara , aunque rogara por mas y mas sexo era... tan inmoral , lo hacia sentir tan mal y tan ...

Neji en su habitación se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente vamos admítelo Neji , te sentías deliciosamente poderoso y superior y querías llegar asta el final la pregunta aquí es quien mandaba en ti... tus instintos de macho o tu cerebro hombre y tu amor por ella.

Neji por favor , necesito mas , necesito maaaaaaaaaas- aquellas palabras en su boca se contradecían con su tembloroso cuerpo , con el miedo en sus ojos y las copiosas lagrimas en sus mejillas

TenTen lloro en silencio, mientras su respiración se escapaba en entrecortada por las sensaciones , sus piernas , su cruzaron sobre las caderas de el y aun vestidos el cuerpo de Neji empezó a ensayar algún movimiento, era delicioso solo empujar un poco sobre ese punto entre sus piernas , aun sino la había desvestido del todo, la sentía temblar de miedo y excitación cuando las intimidades de ambos se rozaban tan pecaminosamente y aunque ella se arqueara el no se detenía , ella jamás imagino un Neji tan apasionado en la cama .

Dios las cosas que el habia soñado con hacerle una ves la tuviera en una cama estaban selladas en su cabeza bajo siete llabes .

Mas , necesito mas Neji- dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

Neji no levanto la vista , se detendría en cuanto la viera llorar , si algo sabia es que el no quería lastimarla ,no soportaba verla llorar , y mas que nada sabia que en el fondo ella deseaba detenerse porque como le había dicho antes ella no quería dejar de ser virgen en esa húmeda cueva, sucia y oscura, Neji lamía su vientre como lo aria un niño con un helado, simplemente sin detenerse , disfrutándolo al máximo y saboreando cada tortuoso instante aun si de eso tenia que arrepentirse para siempre. con igual culpa tortuosa y pecaminoso deseo metió la mano bajo la pretina del pantalón y bajo la ropa interior.

La cálida y resbaladiza humedad lo sorprendieron mucho , de pronto se le olvido todo , asta el sonido y con cuidado acaricio la intimidad de la chica , sus dedos resbalaron con facilidad dentro de los pliegues y pronto encontraron una perla mas con la cual jugar , sus dedos acariciaban aquel punto de arriba a bajo , de un lado a otro, TenTen se movía y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo

Siiiiiiiiii mas , dios mío , massssss , a Neji casi llego..aaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa- el muchacho cerro los ojos y dejo que su boca volviera a su antigua tarea de amar los pechos de esa chica como un bebe de brazos ama su mamila, sus dedos habían encontrado el punto mas suave del universo , no creyó que incluso hubiera seda tan suave , sus dedos resbalaban en círculos rápidos , con una regular presión y TenTen apretaba sus piernas sobre el muchacho y en su condición pronto callo en una cadena de orgasmos múltiples que la hacían perder el control de su voz que jadeaba , gritaba y gemía, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar los sedosos cabellos del muchacho que adoraba aun si el se negaba a creerlo.

La tentación de alzar la vista era demasiado, así que Neji se dejo vencer para verla , era tan hermosa , gritando su nombre a toda voz , arqueando su espalda , Neji simplemente no podía detener sus dedos, sabiendo que le daban tanto placer cuando finalmente se calmo Las silenciosas lagrimas de TenTen cayeron sobre el corazón de Neji como lo aria el ácido caliente , y se abraso a ese cuerpo semidesnudo que había usado , acariciado , besado , lamido , amado y la apretó tan fuerte como pudo , ocultando su avergonzado rostro en su cuello , llorando en silencio a su vez.

Neji lloraba también en su habitación a pesar del gocé que sus manos proporcionaban a su cuerpo ya que no podía evitar que el recuerdo lo excitara sobre manera

TenTen en su alcoba también lloraba , sabia que aquello había estado todo mas, sin importar cuanto lo había gozado sabia que las circunstancias era.. horrendas había orillado a Neji a masturbarla hasta ahogarla en un gozo que jamás había experimentado , y lloraba , no porque quisiera que se detuviera a estas alturas la cueva sucia húmeda y oscura la tenían sin cuidado , ella quería que le hiciera el amor , que la desvirgase allí mismo aun si el no la quería de veras aun si esto solo servia para satisfacer una necesidad de hombre , el echo de que su primera ves fuera ,así , sin amor, aun en manos de Neji le resultaba doloroso pero ella no quería que se detuviera , ya no , ya no le importaba nada, dios incluso deseaba que lo hiciera , que la llenara y guardara así en su vientre su semilla pero el no lo hizo , no lo hizo y eso la ahogo en una llanto que le quemaba el corazón como volvería a verlo después de eso.

Neji en su cuarto respiraba agitadamente , estaba a punto de llegar... cerro sus ojos y estos se escaparon a aquella cueva al Neji que abrazaba a su TenTen con todas sus fuerzas 

Neji por favor - dijo ella con voz suplicante – se que debes estar pasándolo mal... debes estar muy excitado, es todo mi culpa, anda hazlo , termina de una ves quiero sentirte dentro de mi por favor- su voz se quebró en aquella ultima suplica, y sus ojos se cerraron

Neji tomo entonces una importante decisión y no arrastraría a TenTen a llevar de por vida el recuerdo de su primera vez en una cueva sucia y húmeda en medio del suelo , tampoco podía negar cuan dura era la situación por la que estaba pasando así que abrió la bolsa de dormir y, con solo estirar la mano y se acomodo sobre TenTen mientras la besaba dulcemente , cada ves con mas y mas pasión entonces tomo su protector de la frente y lo bajo a la altura de sus ojos y le con dolor y pena le susurro al oído 

Se que lo que are es .. indecente y perverso , pero me encargare de que cuando llegue el momento de tu primera ves aun seas virgen y estén en el lugar que mereces, con la persona que amas , perdóname por lo que haré .. es que no puedo tampoco evitarlo, entiende que no soy de piedra TenTen ...

Neji se hincó entre las piernas de la chica abriéndolas tanto como pudo, miro aten ten tenia los ojos vendados y estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba 

Se sentía tan perverso por lo que aria que cerro los ojos mientras acariciaba su hombría , tan exaltada y desabrocho su pantalón , deseo mantener los ojos cerrados aquello acabaría pronto y sin consecuencias y...Neji perdió la noción del tiempo , segundos , quizás minutos de pronto sintió que una pequeña mano acariciaba su miembro, tan suave , tan femenina, Neji abrió los ojos , TenTen aun con los ojos vendados estaba a gatas frente a Neji y había encontrado lo que buscaba y antes de que Neji dijera nada la alucinante visión de TenTen acariciando su impresionante erección lo estaba enloqueciendo , llego al limite cuando se acerco aun mas y para sorpresa de Neji empezó a usar sus pechos para apretar entre ellos a Neji .

Cuándo todo acabo Neji uso las toallitas húmedas de la mochila para asear a TenTen y a el mismo las quemo en la hoguera y paso el resto de la noche calmándola con besos y abrazos , callados , que decían todo y no decían nada ambos estaban demasiado temerosos de hablar. O de mirarse el uno al otro

Neji se puso de pie y se metio en la regadera con el agua elada tanto como pudo y dejo que esta lo enfriara , ¿Qué iba a hacer , como podria mirarla a la cara después de hacer todo aquello?

En otra parte de la mansión Hyuga

Gai sensei caminaba cerca de la casa de los Hyuga dando vueltas, era ya tarde pero el no podía dejar de pasar frente a la casa indeciso, aun así le había mandado una nota a Hiashi con un sirviente de la casa

Basta de vueltas Gai me voy a marear, te estoy mirando desde que acabo la cena y mira que no has dejado de dar vueltas- dijo el jefe del clan, que conocía bien a Gai desde niños, cosa de estar en el mismo equipo- para que querías verme tan en privado?¿ a pasado algo malo?

No exactamente malo, no exactamente bueno, depende de tu punto de vista, lo que te diré es altamente confidencial, en plan de amigos que somos, pero...no esta en el reporte de la misión que entregamos hoy y aunque la hokage lo sabe... dijo que no lo comentaría pero creo que tu debieras saberlo

Paso algo, que no anotaron en el reporte y la hokage no lo divulgará,¿ tiene algo que ver con Neji ?- intuyo con incredulidad el hombre ya que su sobrino era , no solo un genio , sino un chico centrado que se comportaba muy bien educado y respetuoso...

Bueno si- dijo el hombre en sus mallas verdes -pero... hay muchas cosas vagas, el punto es claro que Neji es un muchacho excelente pero tiene 17 y bueno y es una edad donde las hormonas te juegan sucio sabes jajajaaja-

¿Acaso le a faltado el respeto a alguien- dijo enfadado- a TenTen?

No veras a... es algo embarazoso , es que...pediré que no me interrumpas de acuerdo?, mira durante el regreso a la aldea , después de la misión , bueno Ten ten y Neji iban por su lado , asegurándose que no quedaran ninguno de esos agresores a la aldea que nos habían encargado defender, entonces se toparon con uno tipos, eran varios y su intención...-Gai se puso rojo y su rostro enfadado – al parecer lo que querían era vencer a ten ten entre todos para violarla en masa después, Claro que ella se defendió muy bien y hubiera dado cuenta de ellos, ella sola pero , uno le lanzó un dardo con una droga... con éxtasis... -dijo sonrojado de sobra sabia que la experiencia de Hiashi le permitía saber los efectos de aquella droga.

Bola de cobardes mal nacidos,¿Pero la chica esta bien?- dijo el Hyuga 

A claro Neji la salvo ,llego a tiempo para darles una paliza , los muy malditos le ofrecieron dejarlo participar en la violación si el dejaba de defenderla

¿Y el que hizo?- dijo seguro de la respuesta pero algo preocupado por como había empezado la conversación 

Pues los mato a todos claro - dijo con orgullo de su alumno

Bien , entonces cual es el problema- dijo el líder del clan de ojiblancos que sabia que eso no llegaba hasta allí o Gai no estaría allí hablando con el

El problema es que ni Lee , ni yo, estábamos cerca, empezó una tormenta y los radios se atrofiaron , y con TenTen lastimada y drogada , Neji decidió buscar refugio de la tormenta, y luego tardamos 10 horas en volverlos a encontrar

Neji es responsable y respetuoso , me parece que esa chica es muy de su agrado y...

Justamente Hiashi es muuuuuuuuuuy de su agrado, y estaba muuuuuuuuuuuuuy drogada y lo mas seguro es que hubiera rogado a Neji por sexo a medida que la droga se arraigaba mas y mas en su sistema , cuando los encontramos a pesar de que la noche era fría ambos estaban muy sudados y sus ropas abrochadas de forma presurosa , no estaban precisamente en su lugar y tanto Neji como ten ten dicen que solo se abrazaron para calmarla y protegerla pero... Neji también es un muchacho de 17 años con todas sus hormonas bien puestas, funcionando al 120 por ciento como cualquier chico de su edad , y aunque esto no se haga publico , no me sorprendería que esos muchachos salieran con su domingo siete y tu acabaras siendo tío abuelo de un bonito bebe trigueño de ojos blancos, te lo digo para prevenirte , los dos están bien de acuerdo en que no paso nada, quiero creerles pero ...10 horas...solos... en esas circunstancias , ni siquiera podría culpar a Neji o a TenTen 

Hiashi se llevo el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo... obvio que no permitiría que pequeños niños Hyuga con todos los secretos de su clan anduvieran por allí en la aldea , sin padre o apellido, claro que no podía asegurarlo, tampoco podía asegurar que algo hubiera pasado pero era muy poco probable que naaaaaaaaaaaada hubiera sucedido, sobretodo si a Neji le gustaba la trigueña

Gracias por informarme Gai, honestamente ,llevare esto discretamente pero los voy a vigilar de cerca por si algo pasa.

Pensé que tendrías que saberlo- por cierto que se que no tienes mucho tacto así que procura hablar con ese muchacho, bueno si hablas con el... procura no culparlo en automático, probablemente... no haya llegado tan lejos , son solo especulaciones 

Si Gai gracias, te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie mas

Si no te preocupes soy una tumba- dijo sonriendo y levantando el pulgar en su típica pose y luego desapareció

Hiashi no sabia muy bien que actitud tomar , Neji era casi como un hijo ,le debía a su hermano que había muerto en su lugar el cuidar de el como si fuera un hijo de su propia sangre pero bueno aquello era delicado ,la verdad no le importaba si se casaba con esa chica la mitad de los ninjas de la aldea acaban casados con las chicas con las que hacían equipo y el clan Hyuga no era un excepción de la reglas. Claro que no sabia muy bien que hacer porque a lo mejor no paso nada serio o si paso , eso no aseguraba descendencia.

El jefe del clan uso su visión buscando a Neji en su cuarto , pero no estaba , entonces lo siguió buscando y lo encontró en la ducha sentado en el piso dejando que el agua lo bañara , como no vio vapor pensó que era agua helada y eso no ayudo a sus dudas , pero decidió que prefería no mirar mas al menos por ahora

Ok dije que seria perverso y lo fue espero que no se ofenda nadie de todas formas ya estaban advertidos por favor déjenme sus opiniones en este caso tan detalladas como puedan para saber que rumbo toma la historia , si lo bajo o le subo es de acuerdo a lo que me pidan 

Cariños Ara


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana sorprendió dormidos a todos en Konoha TenTen se había quedado dormida totalmente exhausta y Neji también con la di

Capitulo 5 : Extrañas circustancias

La mañana sorprendió dormidos a todos en Konoha TenTen se había quedado dormida totalmente exhausta y Neji también con la diferencia que en la casa Hyuga Hiashi estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro con un actitud pensativa que su mujer acostada en la cama había pasado por alto. Porque cuando algo quería resolver eso así a el y ella no lo impediría, tampoco había funcionado el preguntarle de que iba aquella preocupación , el solo se había puesto algo colorado y había desviado la mirada.

La puerta sonó de pronto- Hiashi- dijo el hombre mayo que se asomaba , uno de los ancianos de la familia- a que se supone que querías verme tan temprano

El hombro sonrió y salió de la habitación invitando al anciano a seguirlo

Este quería yo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre tradiciones familiares, vera me encontré este pergamino anoche- ciertamente el líder del clan mostró un viejo pergamino al anciano , se había pasado la noche rebuscando en los pergaminos . este empezaba con:

El líder del clan tiene la autoridad de arreglar compromisos matrimoniales para lo varones del clan que hallan cumplido al menos 17 años de edad. ...

El anciano lo tomo con interés y empezó a sonreír- este es un pergamino muy viejo se usaba cuando debía asegurarse la descendencia de la familia y hacer que perdurara el apellido.

Por eso creo que hay que hacerlo cumplir- dijo Hiashi –

A pero que prisa tienes ahora el clan no corre ningún riesgo- dijo el anciano

No el clan, pero si el apellido , ya se dio usted cuenta que tengo dos hijas ,Hinata heredará el mando del clan pero el día que ella o Hanabi se casen sus respectivos esposos querrán que sus hijos tengan su apellidos , Neji es el único barón joven en edad casadera que puede hacer perdurar nuestro apellido

El anciano frunció el ceño era algo en lo que al parecer nadie mas había pensado- Neji es un buen chico Hiashi no veo porque apresurarlo en estas cosas, es un genio y creo que vivirá suficiente como para escoger con calma y hacer su vida sin prisa

Neji es un genio , y es muy fuerte y lo que quiera , pero no deja de ser un ninja que pone en riesgo su vida cada ves que sale en misión no puedo arriesgarme a que algo le pase antes de tener descendencia es el único que queda para trasmitir el apellido.

Bien si te encaprichas en esto , estas en tu derecho como líder del clan ¿ acaso ya tienes a alguien en mente? – dijo el anciano

Pues si la verdad he pensado en esa chica Ten ten , no pertenece a ningún clan así que puede ser del nuestro sin muchas objeciones de su familia, además es buena ninja , saludable y bastante buena en lo que a hace a entrenado con Neji desde niña así que se conocen y creo que a el le agrada.

Es una elección interesante jejeje esa chica tiene caderas amplias jejeje , de veras Hiashi quieres una esposa para Neji , esta muy joven aunque la chica sea bonita y todo pero crees que el aceptará esa clase de cosas , el podría rehusarse y muy justamente los miembros del clan no te apoyaran mucho en esto por ser solo un capricho- dijo el anciano

Bajo las circunstancias -dijo Hiashi -si Neji acepta dejare claras instrucciones de que sus hijos no serán sellados , de todas formas no podemos sellar a los únicos niños que llevaran nuestro apellido pero el no lo sabe eso y será demasiado tentador

El anciano lo medito un rato , Hiashi tenia razón , bien te acompañare a hablar con el muchacho aunque eso será mañana hoy mi agenda esta muy ocupada- dijo el anciano-

Arigato padre -dijo al anciano que se inclino también y se marcho por el jardín

Horas mas tarde Neji, Gai y Lee entrenaban en el campo.

¿Porque no ha venido Ten ten?¿nunca antes había faltado?- Dijo Neji –

Pero mi querido alumno ella esta en las aguas termales la Hokage le dijo que fuera y permaneciera tanto como podía en el baño de vapor para que sudara las toxinas y luego tomara un baño largo para relajarse

No te preocupes estar muy bien.- dijo su sensei

Al terminar el entrenamiento Neji no se fue a su casa sino que corrió cerca de los baños termales , se detuvo en la entrada y pago por entrar . Se acerco al vestidor de los hombres separado del de las mujeres solo por una pared cuando se aseguro de que no veían busco con su mirada

En un cajón y como si la pared fuera invisibles Neji pudo ver la ropa de TenTen , sonrió y se envolvió en una toalla a como fuera tenia que hablar con ella lo antes posible, había pasado media noche helándose en la regadera y después de pasar horas recordando y lloriqueando y de algo estaba seguro el consejo de Lee por loco que parezca seguir un consejo suyo era lo único decente por hacer .

Si había que hablar con TenTen aunque se muriese de vergüenza y pedirle que fuera su novia y listo asunto arreglado(Lee lo aconsejo en el primer capitulo) Neji se sentó en el acogedor baño de agua termal y se empezó a remojar , tenia una de esas toallas en la cabeza y de cundo en cundo echaba un vistazo rápido y sin mala intención esperando ver a Ten Ten en el otro baño pero nada... al parecer no había salido del vapor.

Jejejee así que mi futuro cuñado espía a través de la pared del baño Datebayo, que orgullo siento de ti jajajajaja Neji se turbo un poco ante aquel comentario en voz baja y al voltear se quiso morir pero primero quería llevarse por delante a un rubio ojiazul que estaba sonriendo a tu lado

Yo espío chicas ,Naruto ...- la mente de Neji hizo un clic que lo saco de base un momento- ¿y a que te refieres tu con eso de cuñado?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajja Hinata y yo estuvimos platicando , dijo alegremente decidimos hacernos novios pero no se lo diremos a tu Tio hasta que pase mi examen de Junín en un mes mas o menos.

ya veo – dijo alzando una ceja –Hinata-sama estará contenta porque siempre a estado interesada en ti –dijo seriamente haciéndose el desinteresado y cambiando el tema

Y que haces aquí?-Dijo el chico de cabellos largos

A pues anoche hubo una lluvia horrible ¿Sabes? Hinata y yo estábamos en una misión muy boba y bueno al regresar acabamos hechos una sopa

Neji que estaba a punto de explotarle una vena en la cabeza lo sumió en el agua , Naruto comenzó a mover los brazos y entre tanto Neji echo otro vistazo al parecer Ten ten finalmente se iba a meter a bañar se veía linda envuelta en una toalla Hinata salió envuelta con una toalla al otro lado de la pared y se sentó dentro del agua con ten ten al parecer solo ellos estaban en el baño a esas horas

¿Solo ustedes dos en una misión?- dijo suspicazmente Neji , después de su experiencia el pensar que Naruto que ahora se declaraba novio de Hinata había estado a solas toda una misión -¿no encontraron refugio para la lluvia? – dijo alzando la ceja

jejeje pueeees...titubeó un poco , después de que nos mojamos como patos en el agua encontramos una cabaña de cazadores vacía , allí lo pasamos - pero al volver como que quería darnos gripa así que Hinata sugirió que visitáramos el baño publico así cada uno , se sentiría mejor con el agua termal, tendríamos tiempo de relajarnos un poco , a mi no me importa pero ella insistió y como tenemos muy poco de ser novios pues no quise contradecirla- quien diría que te encontraría aquí espiando ¡¡Dattebayo! Jajajajaja

Neji que estaba a punto de explotarle su venita en la cabeza esta ves sumió a , Naruto hasta que comenzó a mover brazos y piernas y hasta que finalmente lo pateo y el chico lo soltó

¿Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii tas loco me quieres ahogar?- dijo el rubio Neji le tapo la boca y lo miro con su biakugan activado- deja de gritar que estoy espiando o si te voy a ahogar- agrego el ojiblanco Naruto se cruzo de brazos con una mirada maligna

A bueno el que no lo grite- dijo con voz picara y divertida- no significa que no este pasando picaron jejeje

Neji se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz en un gesto impaciente como el de su tío la noche anterior.-No es lo que piensas

Del otro lado de la pared 3 min antes

Ten Ten amiga- dijo como saludo Hinata- ¿Ten Ten? Te ves triste ¿te pasa algo?

No es solo que ..tuve una misión difícil

En serio que mal yo en cambio tuve la mejor misión de mi vida

Ten Ten sonrió era tan inusual verla así de contenta y además se veía tan segura de si misma era como si algo le sentara muy pero que si muy bien eso pico un poco su curiosidad

¿por qué fue tan buena esa misión? – dijo la trigueña

Pues recuerdas la tormenta , Naruto y yo acabamos empapados , y en esa misión solo estábamos los dos porque nos mandaron a entregar una joyas como regalo de compromiso sabes y ¿me guardas un secreto?

Si – dijo TenTen

Pues nos refugiamos en una cabaña preciosa y todo se fue poniendo romántico y el ..el me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo toda colorada jugando con sus dedos con mirada soñadora..

¡Que bien a ti siempre a te a gustado el así que supongo que estas feliz!

Soy increíblemente feliz- dijo sonriendo ampliamente – pero tu no pareces estarlo

Es que Neji y yo... tuvimos un ... no se como llamarlo , accidente, mal entendido , circunstancia ... solo se que ahora debe estar pensando cosas horrendas de mi, -dijo comenzando a llorar -no se como lo voy a ver a la cara ahora debe pensar lo peor de mi- TenTen se echo a llorar

Hinata la abrazo compadecida y le hablo con ternura

Ten ten , Neji... yo se que es un chico poco expresivo pero te aseguro dos cosas de mi primo , el no .. este el ...no pensaría nunca mal de ti eso , creo que .. le agradas ...si, ¿te has fijado que a ti te trata como igual y a las otras chicas de la aldea como si fueran la mascota de alguien mas? y ni así, porque Kiba trata con mas cariño a akamaru, que Neji a las otras chicas de la aldea , sobretodo si no son ninjas como tu, el te tiene en buen concepto y otra cosa Neji sea lo que sea que haya pasado seguro que es muuuuuy maduro encuentra la manera de arreglarlo y...

¿Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii tas loco me quieres ahogar?

Ten ten y Hinata se sobresaltaron

Naruto- kun esta gritando -dijo toda sonrojada –

Y Neji esta con el en el otro baño-dijo pálida Ten Ten – tal ves deba irme

Claro que no quédate y habla con el eso evitara que ahogue a mi Naruto- dijo toda roja, no lo pensó mucho y utilizo su biakugan para mirar en la pared ciertamente Neji sumergía de nuevo a Naruto con ganas de ahogarlo , Neji sintió la mirada de su prima sobre el y giro rápidamente con su biakugan activado y soltó a Naruto que salió de un salto tomando aire dejando ver toda su desnudez , Hinata pego un grito y se desmayo con la nariz chorreando sangre

¡Hinata sama se desmayó chorreando sangre! – exclamo Neji todo colorado

Ten ten agarro a Hinata para que no se desmayara dentro del agua y empezó a sacarla del baño termal también semidesnuda cosa que Neji alcanzo a ver poniéndolo rojo

Naruto escandalosamente pego un grito

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, mi Hinata se desmayo!- dijo y se asomo sin pensarlo sobre la barda para ver a ten ten y Hinata semidesnudas con no mas que una toalla ¿esta bien mi Hinata, TenTen?

Neji se salió del agua y jalo a Naruto enfadado , no puedes mirar sobre la barda es el lado de la mujeres- lo reprendió

Pero Hinata se desmayo y...empezó a decir Naruto preocupado

Pero Hinata se desmaya como 5 veces a la semana sobretodo si estas cerca

Ya vasta de escándalos ustedes dos - Grito TenTen desde el otro lado dela barda muy exasperada– en cuanto Hinata se recupere nos vemos a la salida- dijo con su típico carácter olvidándose por medio segundo que no quería ver a Neji porque se sentía sumamente avergonzada.

Una ves afuera los dos esperaron a que salieran las chicas Naruto abrazo efusivamente a Hinata , sin preocuparse de Neji o ten ten y le pregunto al oído si estaba bien .

Ella toda roja y jugando con sus dedos meciéndose de un lado a otro asintió con la cabeza

Bueno entonces te llevo a casa -dijo Naruto

Y yo los acompaño- dijo Neji

No – dijo Hinata- mejor acompaña a ten ten a su casa

Pero usted se desmayó Hinata sama y...

Tu lo dijiste – lo corto Naruto cerrándole un ojo – se desmaya 5 veces por semana no será nada grave además para eso voy yo dattebayo jejeje, adiós cuñadito jejejeje

Hinata se puso muy roja con eso ultimo y Naruto se la llevo con la mano tras su cintura.

¿Cuñado?- pregunto ten ten totalmente descolocada ante la escena

Se hicieron novios , no me lo imagino como cuñado el resto de mi vida, me saca de quicio-

Por primera ves desde antes de ser atacada ten ten dejo escapar un risita sincera . no duro mucho pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neji y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por completo mientras que Neji la tomaba de la mano y luego sin decir palabra camino llevándosela a un lugar mas privado para hablar con una actitud muy seria que hizo temblar de miedo a Ten Ten

Continuara

Espero les guste, quiero agradecer muchos todos sus post y sus opiniones y quiero invitar a quien no allá visto mi video de naruhina , es un fanfic en video llamado Los sueños de Hinata , lo miren y lo califiquen alla y asi me dejen sus opiniones la diré es :

/watch?vhjTGk1JgroM

El primer es porque en mi otro fic Los sueños húmedos de Naruto , las ideas escondidas de Hinata ellos también están atrapados en una tormenta en el capitulo 10 que es el ultimo que puse

El segundo es porque titubea Naruto diciendo que se ha declarado cuando el y Hinata hicieron mucho mas que solo declararse

Finalmente este trecho es una intersección entre dos fic que pasan al mismo tiempo y en la misma cabeza asi que si quieren pueden leer mi otro fic

Cariños Ara


	6. Chapter 6

Neji caminaba de prisa con una avergonzada Ten ten de su mano la pequeña situación con Naruto y Hinata había quedado atrás

Perdón por la tardanza fueron demasiados contratiempos pero aquí esta el sexto capitulo, les agradezco mucho los post y espero que me tengan paciencia pronto actualizare Los sueños húmedos de Naruto solo téngame paciencia , porque entre los problemas de mi comp. Y el exceso de trabajo no había podido hacer nada

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis lectores por pacientes y a Midory por sus consejos y a mis amigos en los foros que actualizaron el cap doce de Los sueños húmedos de Naruto en los diferentes foros cuando yo no podia ni meterme por el mugre troyano que me llevo a a reformatear mi comp. Bueno ya no les digo ams , si hay que nombrear este capi de algun modo diremos que su nombre es :

_**Capitulo 6 : Obligados**_

Neji caminaba de prisa con una avergonzada Ten ten de su mano la pequeña situación con Naruto y Hinata había quedado atrás. En este momento las manos nerviosas de la chica empezaban a sudar demostrando nerviosismo, pero el no volteaba a verla.

El no podía verla a la cara pero tenia que hacerlo sin embargo se aseguraría de que nadie estuviera cerca para verlos o escucharlos. El muchacho llego finalmente al área de entrenamiento donde se interno en el bosque y encontró el árbol mas bello alto y frondoso, se detuvo frente a el y jalo a la chica que se negó a se, a levantar la cara o a decir media palabra.

Neji la jalo con mayor insistencia y la acorralo en el árbol, se acerco a ella sin decir nada y levanto su rostro de la barbilla con su dedo índice. Su mirada se clavo en los ojos apenados de ella y una sonrisa posesiva apareció en sus labios. El tampoco sabia que decir pero sabia de algo que quería hacer en ese mismo instante

Junto su frente con la de ella, y dejo que sus narices se tocaran un instante , negó con la cabeza y se permitió darle un beso esquimal primero, luego beso su mejilla , la comisura de sus labios , dejo que su boca a rozara la de ella con suavidad y luego la beso muy lentamente , sin prisa, sin malicia, era el beso suave y dulce tanto , tan bello como el que le había dado por primera vez en aquella húmeda cueva y esta ves ella no estaba suplicando , llorando ni drogada

Ten ten no sabia que pensar estaba teniendo un momento preciosos y ni siquiera había hablado con el, porque… ¿significaba que la quería?¿Significaba que el se sentía con derecho?¿ pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera?¿era esto algo mas serio?

……………………………….

Varios minutos atrás

No lejos de allí una alegrísima Hinata regresaba a casa donde Hiashi sama esperaba ansiosamente por Neji había llegado a una conclusión importante y bueno había que hablar con el y hacerlo cumplir ¿no?

Hola papá, ¿Pasa algo?

Eh? , no nada importante es que tengo que hablar con Neji y me extraña que no haya llegado

No te preocupes se fue con Ten ten así que debe estar entrenando con ella -dijo alegremente Hinata cosa que no le paso por alto a su padre y luego la vio entrar a la casa

Con Ten ten…mmm…¿entrenando mm?-pensó Hiashi se decidió a ir a buscar a Neji, no fuera ser que su forma de entrenar con esa chica hubiera cambiado mucho desde la ultima misión

……………………..

Ciertamente en el campo de entrenamiento entre los arboles algo andaba muy, pero que si muy raro. Neji mismo había acomodado las temblorosas manos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y ella había empezado a darle numerosas caricias, en la nuca sus dedos de deslizaban entre la sedosa cabellera con gusto

Eres mía- le susurro al oído- tras lo que paso……..Tenten solo puedes ser mía no dejare que seas de nadie mas ¿Lo entiendes?

La chica se sonrojó mucho pero saco valor de alguna parte para preguntar ¿Por qué te pertenezco? ¿Acaso crees que soy como un juguete que estrenaste y que por eso ya solo puede ser tuyo?-de pronto sus pensamientos y temores se escaparon de sus labios-Esa no es una buena razón. ¿Ya olvidaste que en la cueva yo te dije que te amaba y tu dijiste que no era cierto que solo éramos amigos y….?- Ten ten se mordió el labio inferior.

(No lejos un hombre buscaba a su sobrino con una mirada privilegiada que le permitía escanear el lugar hasta que encontró a dos siluetas recargadas sobre un árbol)

Neji la miraba increíblemente posesivo cuando una de sus manos apretó uno de sus pechos ella se mordió el labio para no gemir de placer, pero Neji ataco su cuello desnudo con besos y chupetones apasionados, los brazos de Tenten se apretaron sobre Neji quería apretarlo y que no se alejara de ella ni medio cm, con la otra mano el joven acaricio su espalda y su mano se detuvo en su firme trasero que apretó con fuerza asiéndola soltar un leve gritito

Ya te dije que eres mía , nunca serás de otro hombre que no sea yo¿ no ves que me has hecho adicto al sabor de tu piel?¿Que solo puedo pensar en comerme esta boca a besos?-dijo interrumpiéndose a si mismo mientras saboreaba esos labios y exploraba con su lengua cada punto disponibles, su mano empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, ante eso Tenten quiso protestar pero las fuertes y varoniles manos de Neji no se lo permitieron pronto sus gruesos dedos acariciaban sin pudor su pecho-¿No lo entiendes? aquello fue porque… – pero el no termino de hablar

Cof cof… -se escucho tras de ellos… Hiashi sama había aparecido , ¿cuanto había visto y que había escuchado?- que interesante forma de entrenar tienen los jóvenes de ahora.. -dijo de forma clara y precisa, un gritito espantado de Tenten que empujo a Neji se dejo escuchar pero el no se hizo aun lado porque abrochaba con torpeza nerviosa la blusa de la chica, ella al darse cuenta de que este acto de rebeldía era una forma de caballerosidad de Neji que no deseaba que su tío la viera así empezó a ayudarle apresurada bajando la mirada

Neji…-susurro asustada y muy pálida- ¿Qué haremos?

Tranquila estoy aquí con tigo…

Un segundo después de que los botones estuvieran en su lugar Neji se dio la vuelta dejando a Ten ten tan escondida como pudo a su espalda, la chica bajó la vista muy sonrojada intentando hacer que su respiración se normalizara tan rápido se pudiera

Hiashi sama , estábamos en una conversación muy personal y privada , ¿podemos saber a que se debe su…inesperada aparición?- dijo con una mirada algo enfadada , disimula con un tono de respeto

Pues resulta que me enterado de ciertos detalles de su ultima misión, ha, no me miren extrañados, no a sido nadie dentro de la oficina… mas bien fue alguien que iba a tocar a la puerta cuando le toco en suerte escuchar algunas cosas que me a contado a mi y que no contara a nadie mas para tranquilidad de todos.-añadió rápidamente para no echar de cabeza a su amigo- Básicamente dado que ustedes ya han establecido una relación y dado lo que escuche y para no andar con rodeos he decidido que quiero que se casen.

¿Casarnos?-Dijeron los dos con cara de asombro , algo de temor y algo que brillaba en los ojos de ambos que hizo darse cuenta a Hiashi que hacia bien en insistir en esta idea

Naturalmente – dijo el hombre con tono serio

No se que te dijeron tío- dijo olvidándose de pronto del nombre y del sama- pero te aseguro que Ten ten es una buena muchacha, ella y yo tuvimos una situación difícil pero… no implica boda, nosotros aun… es que aun no…

Eso- agrego Ten ten - nosotros no …no llegamos digamos que a concluir nada y nosotros… nosotros…-Neji la miro de reojo tratando de pensar que decir

Hiashi sonrió con malignidad-perdona si interrumpo su elocuente respuesta ¿pero no acabo de escuchar decir a Neji "Ya te dije que eres mía, nunca serás de otro hombre que no sea yo"?- dijo en tono que implicaba muchas cosas mas, era exactamente el tono de Neji , posesivo y sensual con un deje de ironía sin embargo….

Eso es privado, muy privado y no lo dije en ese tono…y… tampoco significa lo que estas pensando- añadió con las orejas coloradas.- pero si lo fuera seria mi decisión hablar con ella y ponernos de acuerdo.

Ten ten estaba a punto de desmayarse pero pensó que seria desleal dejar a Neji solo mientras su conciencia se iba a paseo , alguna fibra de su corazón entre tanto brincaba en medio del jaleo con especial regocijo , ignorando al resto de sus sentimientos aterradores , su vergüenza y sobre de todo la mortal lucha entre el 50 de neuronas que gritaban que pusiera al respetable señor Hiashi en su lugar y el 50 de neuronas que peleaba por darle el gane al señor Hiashi después de todo esto iba de… convertirse en la chica que Neji manoseo en la cueva a fuerza de ruegos, a convertirse en su muy respetable esposa .

Te equivocas – dijo en tono pausado el hombre que bestia de blanco- soy el jefe del clan y del Souke mientras que tu eres un muchacho muy hábil, un junin y todo lo que quieras pero básicamente eres un muchacho de casi 17 años del Bouke, y según las tradiciones familiares puedo escoger a tu esposa mientras no tengas los 17 años.

Es cierto eso Neji?- pregunto la chica algo alarmada-

Esa es una regla antigua que hace 3 generaciones que no se aplica. Que yo sepa eso solo aplica en dos circunstancias, que sea conveniente a la familia o le evite algún prejuicio También debo dar mi consentimiento , lo mismo que tu- dijo apretando su mano.

Tenten no sabia que hacer a ella no le molestaba la idea de casarse en lo absoluto.

Pero Neji si que se evita algún prejuicio, es necesario en el caso de que ella y tu no quieran aceptar lo que paso...bueno es una cosa, pero será mas vergonzoso casarla con tigo, a la carrera cuando ya hallan corrido varias semanas, un hombre debe asumir responsabilidades no me arriesgare a que allá pequeños niños Hyuga corriendo por allí sin padre, apellido y evidentemente de mi clan en cuanto cualquiera mire sus ojos, seria muy evidente que es tuyo.

Soy responsable de mis actos si algo así pudiera pasar hubiera ido a pedirla a su casa como mi prometida yo mismo, pero ella aun es virgen ¿entiendes? – dijo El Joven enfadado apretando la mano de la chica

Bueno que hayan dejado algo para la noche de bodas .. -agrego sonriendo en el fondo sabia que no mentían, eran buenos muchachos como le había dicho a el su propio padre pero aun así ya había empezado esta platica y ya sea por orgullo o porque sabia que igual ese par iba a acabar casándose no quiso dejar las cosas por la paz-Ella también es menor de acuerdo a las leyes de konoha sus padres puedes casarla con quien ellos le escojan antes de los 17 por ser menor y créeme que la casaran. No necesariamente contigo si llegan a enterarse de lo que paso en la misión puede ser algo muy casual un rumor que llegue de pronto

No por favor , esto es un mal entendido Señor Hiashi en verdad Neji y yo.. Nosotros no consumamos nada…- dijo sollozando- el y yo solo… solo…- Ten ten estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y oculto su cara avergonzada en el hombro de Neji este enseguida la abrazo protectoramente Ten ten lloraba avergonzada y eso era algo que Neji jamás perdonaría a Hiashi avergonzar a Tenten de ese modo hasta hacerla llorar el sonrojo se volvió coraje tenia una mirada acecina y la cara como las orejas rojas

Por otra parte Neji tu estarás de acuerdo, no es una propuesta vacía y caprichosa. Cásate con esta señorita, y te asegurare que tus hijos no serán sellados, todos y cada uno pertenecerán al souke y no al bouke argumentare que mis hijas heredaran el poder del clan pero como no pueden heredar el apellido. Tus hijos deben pasar a la familia principal por dicha causa

El color de Neji cambio del rojo, al pálido lechoso, apretó a Ten ten mas entre sus brazos, cuando sintió su camisa humedecerse-¿al menos podemos discutirlo ella y yo?- añadió con voz enfadada y retadora

Naturalmente… tienen dos días-dijo hiashi y se marcho despreocupadamente

Neji se aseguro que estuviera lejos y no volteara antes de tomar a Ten ten en sus brazos y sentarse en la nudosa raíz de un enorme árbol con la chica sentada en su regazo

Ten ten tranquila ya paso, no permitiremos que nada malo pase shhhh, shhhh, estas conmigo- la chica sollozó un poco mas hasta que la gentileza de Neji hablándole al oído y susurrándole cosas dulces entre prolongados silencios y muchos besos que recibió en sus labios era algo que la hacia sentir tranquila, los fuertes y protectores brazos de Neji a su alrededor su voz segura en su oído, sus dedos limpiando sus lagrimas.

Hipo una ocasión antes de hablar- ¿Neji que vamos a hacer?, yo no quiero que mis papas sepan lo que paso, tu tío tiene razón si piensan que yo, bueno que tu yo ya lo hicimos pensaran también que puedo quedar en cinta y me casaran tan rápido que no podré hacer nada aun me faltan 6 meces para cumplir 17.

Yo detesto que esto pase así, yo iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia esta noche – dijo el

Ten ten negó con la cabeza-

¿No quieres? - Pregunto Neji

No es eso, es que lo dices porque tu tío a dicho que nos casáramos y …-Ten ten volvió a hipar- por eso quieres hacerlo

No, no, no, no, no es así te juro que no, mira , hace mucho que me gustas, pero aunque odio que el haya orillado las cosas en ves dejar que todo siguiera su curso , hay algo muy bueno aquí Ten ten y es que el no va a sellar a los hijos que tu me des – al decirlo puso su mando sobre el vientre de la chica y por primera ves Ten ten vio algo que casi nunca veía en esos aperlados ojos …Esperanza , Ternura, hasta ilusión ¿ Si esto lo hacia por el bienestar de sus futuros hijos? ¿Que importa si no es por ella? ¿Acaso no vivía diciendo que lo mas importante para ella, era Neji? claro no lo decía en voz alta pero lo pensaba, que le encantaría ser su novia, había admitido hacia ya mucho tiempo que estaba enamorada de el pero esperaba que el se fijara en ella por quien era, no que pretendiera ser su novio, porque sentía que tenia sentía culpa o derecho de lo que había pasado hacia ya dos noches, ahora la quería por esposa y sus motivos eran totalmente otros aparte de ella.

Ten ten , por favor di que si yo hablare con tu mamá , le diremos que hace tiempo que tenemos una relación le diré que nos queremos y que el tío Hiashi se entero y que le a entrado en la cabeza vernos cazados .

Tu tío lo desmentirá.

- Le diré que si quiere que nos cacemos será bajo nuestros términos, créeme el quiere evitar vergüenzas- el chico había empezado a acariciar el vientre plano y sensual de la joven con una actitud , medio tierna y medio lasciva - que hacia suspirar a la trigueña.

Es muy importante para ti ¿cierto?

Neji se quito el protector y luego la venda en su frente y dejo ver esa marca que tenia, ese sello maldito- hace tiempo que pienso y me atormenta pensarlo créelo, que formaría una familia algún día y que mis hijos tendrían este destino- dijo señalando su frente – con tigo podré ofrecerles todo, incluyendo el poder de decidir su vida-

Ten ten sonrió amargamente y empezó a besar esa marca cm a cm con amor devoto, lo adoraba, el cerraba los ojos y deja que lo besara la chica mas linda de konoha según su propia visión de belleza y perfección. Ten ten dejo escapar lagrimas silenciosas que caían sobre la cabellera majestuosa del muchacho sin que este lo notara

Si lo amaras lo suficiente te sacrificarías para darle a el la clase de hijos que quiere ¿no implica sacrificio el amor?- pensó ella- Los dos harán un sacrificio el se casara con una chica que no ama, pero tendrá a sus hijos libres, tu lo tendrás a el, aun si no te ama –Si me caso con tigo Neji, yo si te amo de verdad te amo.- le dijo en voz dulce y baja

el muchacho sonrió feliz en todos los aspectos y empezó a besarla , le diere a Hiashi sama que si quiere vernos casados tendrá que ofrecernos también una casa fuera de la propiedad del clan jiji le vamos a salir muy caros Tenten , ya veras te haré feliz me esforzaré, en serio, tendrás una casa bonita, espaciosa , ropa que lucir y dios te voy a comprar el vestido de novia mas lindo del mundo , tal ves sea del bouke pero no somos precisamente pobres ¿sabes?– el muchacho la empezó a besar y con entusiasmo y ella le sonrió de vuelta . Yo traeré de hacerte muy feliz te lo prometo.

Tras un rato iban agarrados de la mano y en cuanto abrieron la puerta Neji portándose como un perfectísimo caballero en brillante armadura de lo mas encantador que podía ser con su look de chico serio y tranquilo con fama de carita que además era ultra popular, hablo a los padres de Tenten sobre que llevaba un tiempo viéndose mas que como amigos y que el se estaba tomando a Ten ten muuuuuuy en serio aquello salio tan bien que pronto los padres de la chica la felicitaban por su buena elección , tanto era el entusiasmo que pronto empezaron a bromear con que serian muy envidiados por las madres y padres de otras jovencitas que ya casi podían llamarlo yerno.

Ten ten no decía mucho y se sonrojaba cada que decían algo, y soportaba pequeñas bromas picaras de su madre finalmente el muchacho se decidió alegrándoles que volvería pronto .Ten ten apenas y ceno algo y se fue a su cuarto donde se encerró, estaba nerviosa , feliz aterrada y su corazón latía caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que se detuvo de pronto frente al espejo mientras que se cambiaba de ropa por si pijama, la cual estaba desabotonada acaricio su vientre y recordó las manos de neji acariciándolo y se sonrojó. Trato de imaginarse si vientre creciendo abultado, Neji tenia un muy claro objetivo con ella .

Ten ten se estremeció pensando en lo que el le haría la noche de la boda , si en la cueva había demostrado esa pasión y habilidad ¿que sentiría esa noche?. La chica trago saliva y suspiro se acostó pensando y pensando, lo ultimo que paso por su cabeza fue que Hiashi debía casar a Neji antes de los 17 para obligarlo y Neji los cumplía en menos de un mes. Lo que seguro significaba que antes de un mes ella estaría casada con el chico de sus sueños…. si tan solo el la amara ella seria totalmente feliz

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 : preparativos

Aquella noche Neji llego subió a su cuarto y no hablo con nadie pensaba y pensaba, acababa de ir a casa de Tenten a decirle a sus padres que: la adoraba, y que eran mas que amigos desde hacia tiempo, claro para justificar con ello la sorpresa que su tío les daría al pedirla para el en matrimonio

_**Matrimonio, -**_ reflexionó el muchacho

_- ¿Como llegue a esto? hace 3 días Tenten era mi mejor amiga. Hace dos noches casi fuimos amantes, casi… -_Pensó el, aunque en realidad no habían consumado nada y todo había quedado en confusión… anoche se revolcaba con la cabeza llena de calenturientas imágenes de Tenten y el haciendo cosas indebidas, deliciosamente inmorales y que cruelmente lo llenaban de culpa y vergüenza, aunque no por eso las recordara con menos placer

Y ahora en solo un día había descubierto a Hinata–sama siendo novia de Naruto, el cual ya lo llamaba cuñadito con un tono que lo ponía algo nervioso por incomprensibles motivos, pero no por ello dejaba de sorprenderse de la relación de ese par, puesto que como conocía a su tío, sabía que Hiashi-sama jamás aceptaría a Hinata casada con el jinchuuriki de la aldea. Frunció la nariz pensativo, tal vez, no conocía tan bien a Hiashi-sama como creía. Sugerencia

Luego estaba su fallido intento por hacer que Tenten fuera su novia, bueno fallido solo en el aspecto en que fuera de forma voluntaria porque cuando él iba a decirle a ella, muy apasionadamente y a su manera lo mucho que le gustaba y que la deseaba como novia, apareció su tío, que solo el cielo sabe quien demonios le informo, y le dijo los pormenores de la situación y prejuzgando había llegado a una conclusión:

Tenten podría quedar en cinta a causa de Neji y mejor casados que avergonzados. Neji aún se sentía furioso por la intromisión de su tío, y si no fuera por esa maldita marca en la frente podía haberlo golpeado, pero tenía que admitir que tras su ofrecimiento de no sellar a los futuros niños que le diera la trigueña, él estaba encantado con aquella propuesta: una familia libre de esa jaula invisible en la que vivía.

Una turbia idea pasó por su mente:

_¿Y si para compensar las libertades que le ofrecía quería luego sellar a sus propios nietos? ¿Los hijos o hijas que tuviesen Hinata o Hanabi? _

Neji abrió los ojos, pero aun así la muy clara imagen de Naruto apareció en su memoria, en aquel torneo del examen, él dijo que cambiaría a los Hyuga y si se quedaba con Hinata lo haría. Después de todo Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al joven, si Hinata era novia de Naruto y llegaba a algo serio con él y si a Hiashi 

se le ocurría tratar de sellar a los hijos de Hinata y Naruto, Su tío acabaría siendo Hiashi frito en ves de Hiashi sama.

Neji sonrió, la idea le parecía divertida, después de todo tal vez el escuchar ese confianzudo de Naruto diciéndole "_Cuñadito_" aquella tarde, no parecía tan malo. Después de todo, Naruto nunca tuvo una familia a su lado y si el rubio se conseguía una al lado de su prima, no dejaría que nadie le haga daño a los suyos. Eso si, más le vale que respete a su prima entre tanto porque si no el se encargaría de Naruto

La noche pasó, pero no alcanzó a terminar.

Neji se puso en pie en la madrugada y fue a buscar a su tío, que sabía estaba ya en sus ejercicios matinales, los cuales hacia tan de madrugada que incluso el día no se había aclarado.

-Tío Hiashi – dijo claramente Neji que no tenia pensado pronunciar su nombre tras un: "Sama" nunca mas, ya que era un adjetivo que demostraba demasiado respeto y al ver a su tío hacer llorar a su trigueña con amenazas de difundir rumores inmorales sobre ella para presionarla, ya no le tenia ningún respeto

Hiashi lo noto pero no le dio importancia él solo quería saber una cosa

-¿Cuándo es la boda sobrino?

-Antes de eso, Tenten y yo decidimos que si quieres que nos casemos, vamos a necesitar una casa para vivir, y la queremos fuera de los terrenos familiares de los Hyuga -Dijo el genio de cabellos largos-Queremos que nos la obsequies como regalo de bodas

-Que absurdo -contestó Hiashi- si dentro de los terrenos tenemos bellas casas espaciosas y sin habitar, además querido sobrino, creo que no estas en posición de elegir

-De hecho si lo estoy, Tenten y yo lo hablamos y concordamos en lo siguiente: – replicó Neji mintiendo con descaro sabiendo que se jugaba una carta peligrosa pero si su futura familia se iba a librar del sello decidió que también quería librarlos de su influencia , viéndolos solo lo necesario -Si es cierto, es cierto que puedes inventar y esparcir rumores de ella para hacer que sus padres quieran casarla, y es cierto que a mi me puedes retener con este sello - dijo señalando su frente –pero lo que no puedes evitar que ella acuda a la Hokage y le explique la situación en detalle con todo y tu pequeña amenaza y así pida una misión a largo plazo que asegure que cuando regrese ya tenga la mayoría de edad. ¿Me pregunto que pensara Tsunade-sama de tus acciones tío?... Sin embargo consideramos tu oferta de no sellar a nuestros hijos y acordamos que si pones la casa, nos dejas escogerla a nuestra entera voluntad sin ninguna normatividad de la familia… nosotros estamos dispuestos a casarnos en la fecha que tu decidas.

Hiashi lo miro ceñudo por un momento, interrumpiendo definitivamente su entrenamiento cotidiano, ya su viejo padre lo juzgaba de caprichoso con la idea de casar a Neji , ahora el Clan lo juzgaría de derrochador , eso sin contar que aún no sabían el trato que había hecho con respecto a los futuros hijos de Neji.

Para Hiashi esto era un sacrificio, para Neji una pequeña revancha, si el no estuviera seguro de que esto era algo de su propio karma que debía pagar, una forma de devolverle a este muchacho la felicidad que le arrebato con la vida del padre de Neji, tal vez se hubiera encogido de hombros y lo hubiera ignorado pero su conciencia no se lo perdonaría así que accedió

-Bien, entonces iré esta noche a arreglar los detalles; avisa a la familia de tu novia que la iremos a pedir en matrimonio para ti.

-Bien- dijo Neji accediendo con suave movimiento de cabeza - solo una ultima cosa, se supone que al acceder, la reputación de Tenten quede intacta… así que búscate un pretexto creíble para convencer a los padres de Tenten de casarla sin hablar de lo que paso en la misión y sin ningún tipo de insinuación al respecto tío

El hombre sonrió y volvió a su interrumpida rutina de ejercicios matinales

-No te preocupes de eso que tengo mi escusa pensada tu ve y escoge la casa con tu nueva novia porque en una semana vas a estar viviendo allí, donde escojas tu nuevo hogar

_**3 horas mas tarde…**_

Neji caminaba por Konoha con Tenten de su mano la verdad que eso causaba varias miradas de fans enfadadas, pero Neji no les prestaba ninguna atención entre tanto Tenten estaba sonrojada. Y el recordar los sucesos de aquella mañana también la tenían algo descolocada

_**Flash back**_

Neji había ido a su casa muy temprano en la mañana y había saludado a su mama con un:

-Muy Buenos días, encantadora señora, venía a ver si era posible que Tenten viniera conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Ohhh, ¿van a entrenar temprano?- dijo la madre de Tenten después de sonreír embobada ante las palabras de Neji

-No, no en realidad, lo que quiero es ir a ver casas junto con Tenten – dijo en tono formal y caballeroso la madre de Tenten lo miró como si fuera todo un príncipe azul pero preguntó:

-¿No te parece que van muy aprisa buscando casa?, si apenas anoche nos han avisado de su noviazgo -dijo la mujer mayor, Tenten que apenas salía de su habitación totalmente cambiada y perfecta para el día que se le venía por delante alcanzó a oír un poco su conversación mientras bajaba las escaleras, intrigada decidió escuchar a escondidas llena de curiosidad por saber lo que pasaría.

-Señora, no creo que sea demasiado pronto, ella y yo bueno tenemos planes serios ¿sabe? de hecho mi tío y yo queríamos ver si podríamos venir a hablar con usted esta noche-¿Acaso habría algún inconveniente? -dijo el joven con fingida inocencia

La señora gratamente sorprendida, miró a el genio del clan Hyuga sin importar cuantos rumores pudiera despertar su prisa la madre de la trigueña estaba segura que todas absolutamente todas sus vecinas se morirían de envidia

-Ningún inconveniente Neji-san en lo absoluto los esperaremos esta noche así que trae de regreso a Tenten temprano ¿si?

-Naturalmente señora-finalizó él.

Tenten bajo las escaleras como si no hubiera escuchado nada, saludo a Neji se despidieron y salieron de la casa

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Neji no puedo creer que tu y yo estemos buscándonos una casa pero; ¿estas seguro de que? … bueno es que este barrio…Neji este es un vecindario muy caro- dijo la chica

-Bueno hable esta mañana con mi tío, va a ponernos la casa como regalo de bodas ya te dije que le vamos a salir muy caros además aquí hay al menos dos casas en venta… veamos ¿cuales eran las direcciones? – dijo sacando un pedazo de periódico

- Fuera de la casa de Naruto (conste para entender porque Naruto tiene casa nueva hay que leerse los sueños húmedos de Naruto y las ideas escondidas de Hinata) a unos metros de distancia donde comenzaba la colonia. Neji y Tenten de la mano buscaban entre las hermosas casas del lugar

- Creo que hay una mancha en el número del final no se si es la casa pintada de crema con azul o la pintada de café con blanco – dijo Tenten mirando sobre la hoja que Neji traía consigo.

-Déjame ver –contestó el mirando la hoja - seguro la que este habitada es la que no esta en venta entonces entramos en la siguiente -Neji activo su visión y encontró una casa vacía entonces se fijo en la otra y:

_**"ZAZ"**_

De pronto su visión pura le hizo capaz de ver dentro de la casa, llevándose una nada grata sorpresa, al notar que dentro de la vivienda sobre el colchón de la recamara principal se encontró a dos shinobis los que el jamás hubiera esperado. Naruto besuqueándose ni mas ni menos que con su prima, Hinata- sama

– ¡Ahora si voy a matar a Naruto! – gritó y se arrancó a correr dentro de la casa encontrándose con la feliz pareja que se besaba deliciosamente Tenten corrió tras de él.

Neji abrió la puerta de una patada con una cara de pocos amigos y una vena palpitante en su frente, brincando y esquivando cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre el y los enamorados. Un sofá de la sala fue exitosamente esquivado así como una gran maseta en su camino. Sugerencia

Tan rápido fue aquello que cuando el sonido advirtió a la pareja ya era muy tarde.

-¡¿Que demonios te piensas que haces a Hinata-sama pervertido?!, te has colado en una casa para traértela a un cuarto, ¡así has de tener tu casa! - dijo agarrándolo del cuello y zarandeándolo como si nada

-Neji -niisan no lo ahorques que es mi novio y no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no es como lo piensas.- dijo la asustada chica

Naruto se aguantaba noblemente las ganas de darle un coscorrón a su futuro cuñadito y Tenten empezó a jalar de Neji, con ayuda de la morena de ojos perla.

-Estamos vestidos cu…ña…di…to -alcanzó a decir Naruto

-Escúchalos Neji mira como los dos tienen ropa puesta, Hinata no es capaz de hacer nada malo y Naruto no estaba violándola ni nada, cálmate y dales ocasión de hablar-aclaró la trigueña

Entre las dos lograron hacer que lo soltara y el rubio empezó a jadear para pasar del tono medio morado que tenia a su color habitual

-Tienes dos minutos para explicarlo- dijo él enojado

-Pues verás acabo de cumplir mi mayoría de edad y la Hokage me ha entregado esta casa 

como herencia de mis padres, me explicó que no entregan herencia a los hijos de ninjas antes de ser mayores de edad para evitar que los estafen por eso estamos aquí; Hinata me acompañaba porque, yo nunca había visto ni siquiera una foto de mis padres todo esto de pronto ha sido muy emotivo

-Entiendes Neji-niisan… además Naruto me ha prometido que cuando él y yo formalicemos nos quedaremos a vivir en esta casa- Neji levanto una ceja

–Es la verdad, mira las fotos, mira las fotos en las paredes- dijo el rubio

Después de 15 o 20 minutos de explicaciones y de ver las fotos Neji y Tenten tuvieron que aceptar que era así, porque el cuarto y Naruto eran idénticos, mismos ojos, cara y pelo además tenia sentido todo excepto…

_**"Naruto y yo nos cambiaremos a esta casa en cuanto nos casemos"**_

Recordó Neji una de las desesperadas frases de su prima mientras ahorcaba al rubio

-¿Casarse tan pronto? pero apenas ayer se hicieron novios, ¿no?- dijo Tenten

-Pues si; pero yo nunca he tenido una familia, ni quien me quiera y ahora tengo una casa, una novia y bueno yo quiero disfrutar de todo eso que no he tenido de niño, quiero un hogar, Hinata esta contenta además nos gustamos de antes, si bien apenas ayer lo formalizamos ella y yo ya hemos quedado que en un mes o dos que pase mi examen de Jounnin para pedirla -

-Primo tú y Tenten, ¿No nos estaban siguiendo?¿O si?¿Te mando papá?- dijo titubeante Hinata

-No, claro que no, esto ha sido un mal entendido Hinata-sama, Tenten y yo estamos buscando casa propia – Agregó el serio muchacho de cabellos largos -para mudarnos después de casarnos

-¿Se casan?- El asombro en Naruto y Hinata era enorme –no habías dicho nada primo pensé que… Bueno… emmm… sospechaba que ambos tenían algo pero no sabia que ya estaban formalizando a este punto ya le has dicho a papá

-De hecho es él quien más ha insistido – dijo Tenten sonrojada

-¿Y para cuando son los planes de boda?–dijo Naruto sin percatarse de la pequeña indiscreción

-Dos semanas- dijo Neji – Hinata abrió enormes ojos como platos al escucharlo

-Pues los felicitamos ojalá compren aquí cerca; así seremos vecinos y el vecindario es muy bueno, me permiten decirle algo a Neji, solo un minuto… – la morena lo tomo del brazo y salió de allí con su primo muy extrañado, Tenten y Naruto se quedaron en la habitación igual de extrañados

-A etto… Tenten … ¿porque la prisa de la boda?-dijo el rubio

-El papa de Hinata le ofreció a Neji que si se casaba antes de los 17 conmigo entonces no sellaría a los hijos que yo pudiera darle, como además somos novios, no vimos inconveniente… es una oferta única, pero me parece que él solo quiere demostrar su autoridad acelerando las cosas, por mi esta bien; estoy feliz y muy enamorada de él así que no hay problema si se quiere casar en dos semanas o en dos años me da igual

-Vaya… el padre de Hinata es bastante entrometido pero como has dicho es una buena oferta, algo se estará ganando él, con todo esto supongo

-Si... supongo... pero no digas nada Naruto, es decir lo de mi boda con Neji haremos una fiesta de compromiso y lo anunciaremos, no quiero perderme la cara de sorpresa de todos cuando lo sepan

-"Ah" si yo también quiero ver eso; no te preocupes Hinata y yo seremos dos tumbas - soltó echando luego una carcajada

En el otro cuarto

-Etto…etoo Neji niisan ettoo—la chica jugaba con sus dedos llevaba así como 5 minutos y el muchacho se impacientaba

-Hinata-sama ¿me puede preguntar de una vez lo que me quiere preguntar?

-Es que… es que… quería saber si tú… y Tenten… van a ser papás pronto… es que la verdad… como que es lo único que me pasa por la cabeza cuando dices que se casan en dos semanas -

Neji estaba más que colorado jamás nunca en su vida imagino a su prima preguntándole algo así lo único que se lo ocurrió decir es:

-¡¡ELLA AÚN ES VIRGEN!!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho

En el otro cuarto Naruto y Tenten se quedaron de piedra, se volvieron de sal y comenzaron a enrojecer hasta que sus miradas desviadas cayeron al suelo con pena y no hablaron media palabra más.

-No te enojes primo, solo quería decirte que te apoyamos Naruto y yo y que pues me encantaría que nos consideraras como dama de honor y padrino de bodas por supuesto, entiendo que primero en la lista como padrinos vayan Lee y tu maestro Gai pero…pero…-

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo - creo que es buena idea, yo haré lo que pueda para apoyarlos cuando te vayan a pedir

Hinata alzó la cara sorprendida y sonrió, su primo le devolvía la sonrisa y entraron a aquel salón donde dos apenadísimas estatuas de sal los esperaban

-¿Que crees Naruto?, hablé con Neji y considerará invitarnos de padrinos

-Si Tenten esta de acuerdo… aún estamos planeando muchas cosas- dijo Neji

Eso fue como levantar un hechizo los dos fingieron que no habían escuchado nada, la trigueña se aferró al brazo de su novio asintiendo y opinando; mientras Naruto no dejaba de felicitarlos hasta despedirse.

Fue extraño para los cuatro porque de pronto se sentían dos familias, y una sola, dos vecinos y salir de allí con tono formal en plan de despedida era como si Neji y su esposa se fueran tras su primera oficial visita a lo que Naruto consideraba ya su casa.

Tenten y Neji se sintieron un poco extraños saliendo de la casa Hinata Tomada del brazo de Naruto y este a su ves se despedían desde el pórtico, lucían muy naturales, como si fueran ya un matrimonio oficial y Tenten se preguntó si los demás percibían en ella y en Neji la misma sensación.

Neji también se sentía un poco raro era como si de pronto sintiera un _**dejavu**_, como si él y Tenten ya fueran una feliz pareja de casados que venia de su primera visita a casa de sus vecinos lo cual era curioso porque aún no tenían casa en esa colonia, pero no dejaba de sentirse formal y cómodo llevando a su novia del talle hasta la pequeña cerca blanca cuya puertecilla tubo la gentileza de abrir para ella

Tras checar bien la dirección y revisarla con la vista encontró las casas que buscaban la primera no les gusto mucho aunque era grande y espaciosa no parecía ser su estilo, la segunda algunas casas de distancia de la de Naruto, con un patio enorme y una arquitectura mas privada y conveniente al gusto de ambos le pareció perfecta

Neji llevó a Tenten de la mano aprisionándola contra una de las paredes de la casa no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie los veía, entonces la beso tiernamente en los labios:

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el chico

-Es una casa hermosa de verdad si me gusta es espaciosa- Tenten sonrió – se puede criar una buena familia en esta casa-

Los ojos de Neji la miraron como nunca habían visto a nadie y ella lo sabia incluso enrojeció bajo esa mirada tan dulce. Pero Neji la abrazo con fuerza y la subió un poco sobre el nivel del piso haciéndola quedar a su nivel y para poder susurrar a su oído

-Antes de eso hay algunas cosas que deberíamos hacer ¿no crees?- dijo con cierto tonito malicioso, empezó a besarla de un modo apasionado, Tenten agradeció que Neji la sostuviera entre sus brazos, porque sentía que sus piernas eran de mantequilla-Dios mío Tenten no puedo creerme que en poco días serás mi mujer, eres tan bella – añadió él comenzando a besar su cuello, una de sus manos se deslizo sobre su perfecto trasero y lo apretó con fuerza y aún sobre la ropa Neji empezó a besar su pecho mientras pensaba en que maravillosa sería su noche de bodas llevando a la cama a su trigueña-¿Sabes? esta noche mi tío irá a pedirte en matrimonio para mi

-¿¿Que??Tan rápido? Van a sospechar….- dijo preocupada

- No te preocupes - contestó él, comenzando a morder su orejita juguetonamente- le dije a mi tío que inventara un pretexto y ya previne a tu madre que iríamos por la noche.

La chica gimió un poco bajo su varonil voz susurrante y sus magnificas y grandes manos por todas partes

De buen gusto los dos hubieran terminado lo que habían empezado pero en el momento menos oportuno empezó a sonar el celular de Tenten en modo vibrador, provocándole cosquillas a ambos ya que la chica lo llevaba a la cintura, tras contestar pasearon de la mano haciendo planes

El resto de la tarde fue como un sueño hecho realidad los dos miraron aparadores de pastelerías, tiendas de novios, restaurantes que eran los favoritos en Konoha para hacer banquetes de bodas

Aquello era como vivir en un sueño. El dueño de la pastelería parecía muy impresionado de ver a Neji dentro de la tienda, si acaso había visto a Tenten con el resto de las chicas ninjas del pueblo mirando por el aparador los pasteles y entrando con ellas de forma ocasional para curiosear y comprar golosinas. Pero de los chicos que solían ir a la pastelería el genio Hyuga no estaba entre ellos, por eso el pastelero se hizo una leve sospecha de que el par de jóvenes tenían planes serios, y les invito a degustar gratuitamente varias de sus creaciones.

En la tienda de vestidos de novia no entraron aun seria muy obvio así que se sentaron en la banca de enfrente del aparador y observaron los vestidos desde fuera, Neji escucho pacientemente cada una de las observaciones de Tenten y y trato de imaginarla con cada 

vestido que criticaba pero… no importa como la vistiera en su mente , la imagen de la trigueña en un inocente vestido de novia …era divina .

Y en menos de lo que habían pensado Tenten ya estaba de regreso en su casa despidiéndose de su futuro esposo en la puerta. Neji la tomo de la mano y le beso los dedos mientras la miraba con intensidad y deseo, Tenten sintió que su corazón palpitaba emocionado ¿porque no soñar? en este momento sentía que ya no desea nada mas ¿acaso podía amarlo tanto como para no importarle si esto era solo un hermoso espejismo? Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de el supo que no le importaba solo quería estar a su lado para siempre

Pocas horas mas tarde una muy nerviosa Tenten esperaba en su cuarto la visita de Neji y su tío el timbre sonó junto a la puerta y Tenten creyó que se infartaría pero de alguna forma se calmo y obedeció a su madre cuando le dijo que abriera la puerta

Neji le sonrió con una mirada confiada y Tenten devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando volteo a ver a Hiashi la verdad estaba resentida con el pero lo saludo cortésmente y lo invito a pasar, cuando Neji paso frente a ella le susurro:

- Tranquila… siéntate a mi lado- después rozó sus dedos con los de ella y camino de su mano hasta la sala, el corazón de Neji palpitaba tan rápido como un caballo desbocado lo mismo que el de su novia

Sin embargo se respiraba un alegre ambiente festivo, lleno de un formalismo exagerado, los padres de ella estaban sentados juntos en la sala y tras un muy formal saludo Neji y Tenten se sentaron juntos a un lado de los padres de la muchacha mientras que Hiashi se sentó frente a ellos.

El delicioso olor de la cena que la madre de Tenten había preparado para sus invitados se escapaba de la cocina y ella no podía evitar sonreír al ver a los muchachos tan tensos

Bueno continuara en el siguiente capi pondré como la piden y es probable que solo queden uno o dos capítulos tratare de subirlos antes lamento mucho la tardansa pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida

Cariños Ara


	8. Chapter 8

Una muy nerviosa Tenten esperaba en su cuarto la visita de Neji y su tío, aquí siento que falta un poco más de narrativa, porque primero esta Tenten en su cuarto y luego se corta mucho a la escena del timbre, pudiera ser la reacción de Tenten, o lo que había pensando en el día, o lo que estaba haciendo, o no se… algo que no haga tan notorio el corte de Tenten al timbre XD - el timbre sonó lejano dando a entender a la alterada joven, de aquellos a los que había esperado finalmente habían llegado. Por un segundo Tenten creyó que se infartaría, pero de alguna forma logró calmarse y obedeció a su madre cuando le pidió que abriera la puerta. La joven obedeciendo las palabras de su madre, se encontró frente a frente con sus invitados.

Neji le sonrió con una mirada confiada y Tenten devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando volteó a ver a Hiashi, su rostro imperturbable era capaz de quitar la sonrisa a cualquiera reconoció, pero no solo era por eso por lo que la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, si tenía que ser sincera todavía estaba resentida con él y por lo que les había hecho pasar, aún así, como buena kunoichi que era, moldeó perfectamente sus sentimientos y sin ser capaz de sonreírle le saludo cortésmente y los invito a pasar. Primero Hiashi seguido de cerca de Neji, que se rezagó un par de pasos para poder hablarle con un susurro:

- Tranquila… siéntate a mi lado- dicho esto rozó sus dedos con los de ella y camino de su mano hasta la sala, el corazón de Neji palpitaba tan rápido como un caballo desbocado lo mismo que el de su novia.

Pese a todo; la seriedad irritable de Hiashi, los nervios a flor de piel de los novios, y el exagerado formalismo por parte de los padres de Tenten hacía el patriarca Hyuga y viceversa; se respiraba un alegre ambiente festivo. Los padres de ella estaban sentados juntos en la sala y tras un muy formal saludo Neji y Tenten se sentaron juntos a un lado de los padres de la muchacha mientras que Hiashi se sentó frente a ellos.

El delicioso olor de la cena que la madre de Tenten había preparado para sus invitados se escapaba de la cocina y ella no podía evitar sonreír al ver a los muchachos tan tensos.

Hiashi sonrió también, en el fondo esto era por su bien en todos los aspectos, no era como casarlos a la fuerza, era obvio que se querían pese de las circunstancias tan peculiares que los arrastraban al matrimonio

El señor del clan Hyuga comenzó a hablar-

-Verán he venido aquí para pedir muy respetuosamente la mano de su hija Tenten en matrimonio, para mi sobrino Neji, se que son muy jóvenes pero mi padre es un hombre anciano- Neji levantó la vista una fracción de segundo y luego la bajo. Así que ese era su pretexto –pensó él - la salud del abuelo, si los padres de Tenten supieran que ese anciano era una roca que gozaba de una salud bastante aceptable para un hombre de su edad, no sabría qué pensarían. Si, era cierto que el viejo se enfermaba de vez en cuando gracias a alguna que otra alergia, pero nadie que lo conociera lo suficiente pondría en duda su salud… Neji estaba seguro que el anciano sobreviviría a todos sus hijos y hasta varios de sus nietos, razonó él al recordar como Hiashi que a pesar de ser la cabeza de la familia aún no lograba salir invicto de todos los entrenamientos en contra de su padre. El chico apretó la mano de su novia. Hiashi siguió hablando:

-Honestamente uno de sus más entrañables deseos es ver casados a sus nietos y vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver a sus bisnietos, yo he pensado que dada su edad y su salud esto no será posible, a menos claro que Neji se case joven, lo mismo que mis hijas eso no se aplica a Hanabi que aun es una niña claro. Pero les soy sincero al decir que me gustaría que también Hinata hiciera realidad el sueño de su abuelo… sin embargo… esa niña es tan tímida…- continuó Hiashi hablando totalmente absorto en convencer a los padres de Tenten en dar su consentimiento

Neji sonrió por lo bajo, su tío no sabía nada de que Hinata era ya novia de Naruto y con sus palabras se _"echaba la soga al cuello",_ Tenten codeó a Neji con una sonrisilla cómplice como leyéndole el pensamiento.

El tío de Neji poseía una elocuencia en su oratoria que Neji desconocía, al poco tiempo; estaba viendo a los padres de Tenten al borde de las lagrimas conmovidos por el noble esfuerzo de Hiashi de complacer los deseos de su anciano y "enfermo" padre, y para llevar a cabo esta buena acción, solo debían dar su consentimiento y la mano de Tenten. Que según palabras de Hiashi como fuera; eran jóvenes enamorados que a la larga llegarían al mismo fin. Los padres de Tenten no podían estar más de acuerdo, y si aún así tuvieran cualquier duda sobre las nobles intenciones de Hiashi, toda aquella se disipaba cuando este mencionó que; como regalo de bodas la pareja recibiría una rica casa, claro todo con el mero y desinteresado objetivo de querer ayudar a la muy joven pareja.

Sobra decir que la familia aceptó al momento. A los pocos minutos las dos familias estaban celebrando con una deliciosa y casera cena, obra maestra culinaria de la madre de la trigueña, que se derretía en elogios del astuto Hiashi, que por dentro hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos por mantenerse 200 mas lisonjero de lo que había llegado a ser en su vida entera y eso hacia gozar secretamente a Neji que sabía que no le estaba resultado nada fácil ni simpática la tarea para su aburrido tío.

En algún momento de la velada Neji y Tenten se escaparon para caminar un rato en el jardín, Neji sin darle tiempo para hablar, abrazó tiernamente a la kunoichi antes de plantarle un la beso en los labios…

-Ves, te dije que estaría todo bien… no debes preocuparte de nada yo me encargare de que todo esté bien siempre, hoy en la mañana hablé claro con mi tío y por eso… no debías preocuparte –Tenten cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él. Era como un magnifico salvavidas con forma de Neji, olor de Neji, y bueno ya habiéndolo besado, se podía decir que sabor de Neji. La joven se apretujo contra sus brazos se sentía en un hermoso sueño, si tan solo él la quisiera de verdad sería perfecto. Pero sabía que no era así… no podía serlo… sabía que detrás de toda esa aparente perfección y amabilidad se escondía el verdadero deseo por parte de los Hyuga; de Neji sobre todo, el ofrecimiento de Hiashi de no sellar a sus bebes, cuando estos vinieran, si se casaban rápido; le hacía entender a Tenten que ella más que novia y esposa sería solo una futura fabrica de bebes para Neji que pretendía estrenar muy, muy aprisa. Pero la verdad ella lo amaba tanto que aun esto lo podía pasar por alto

Neji era guapo, inteligente, un ninja fuerte y del que había estado por siempre enamorada, y aunque para ella las circunstancias de esa boda no eran las mejores en el fondo sabía que a su lado sería feliz

-Neji…- dijo en un susurro dulce y meloso- te quiero, seré feliz contigo, ya verás te daré tantos niños como quieras –Neji sonrió ante aquellas palabras

Para él Tenten siempre había sido la chica más linda del mundo, escucharla decir que sería la madre de sus hijos lo llenaba de un orgullo y una felicidad que hasta ese momento desconocía, su primer impulso fue tomar la carita de su prometida entre sus manos y besarla dulcemente y largamente.

-Tenten yo…-empezó a susurrarle al oído hasta que una tos forzada los interrumpió

-Por favor solo faltan dos semanas para la boda ¿que no pueden esperar?- dijo en voz queda el líder del clan Hyuga con una sonrisa maliciosa, había salido a buscarlos en lugar de la madre de Tenten cuando esta pregunto por ellos.

Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron mucho, y Neji colorado de coraje y un tanto apenado de haber sido atrapado de nuevo en esa situación, nuevamente por su tío, tomó a Tenten de la mano y la jaló dentro de la casa

Hiashi los siguió con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando entraron dijo con tono despreocupado:

–Encontré a los tortolitos, platicando, entre las flores del jardín - como si fuera lo más natural, así mismo lo tomaron los padres de Tenten que hicieron penosos y picaros comentarios que hicieron pasar a los dos chicos uno de esos ratos en los que uno siempre desea derretirse y escurrirse por una grieta del piso hasta desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. A aquellos comentarios les siguieron los de los padres de Tenten y los de Hiashi ajustando una discreta fiesta de compromiso donde acordaron invitar a algunos parientes importantes, amistades de la familia y claro amigos de los chicos, la fiesta seria una cena en el impecable jardín de los Hyuga los detalles se afinaron al correr de la noche hasta las 11 pm hora en que Neji y su tío se despidieron.

Entre tanto Neji y Tenten avisaron por su cuenta a Gai-sensei y Lee que a pesar de estar muy sorprendidos parecían bastante felices e hicieron una conmovedora escena de felicitación que puso a ambos novios tan avergonzados como era posible, interiormente Neji se felicitaba a sí mismo por la idea de no informarles durante la fiesta con los demás o esta vergonzosa escena hubiera sido vista por todos.

Posteriormente ambos fueron a invitar cada uno de sus amigos, los primeros en la lista fueron; Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji que de inmediato los separaron y los asaltaron con preguntas. La básica de Shikamaru fue:

- ¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa?- dijo levantando una ceja

Cosa que Neji ya se esperaba y con toda su paciencia posible explicó que era cosa de su tío y su ofrecimiento. Y ya que él y Tenten ya eran novios, era una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar, después de todo no tenían nada que perder Shikamaru aún sin estar del todo convencido fingió educadamente que se tragaba el cuento, pero para el manipulador de las sombras, su boda era demasiado repentina y apresurada. Chouji en cambio parecía estar complacido y seguro de que todo era por el hecho de que los futuros hijos de Neji no se sellarían.

Tenten dio la misma versión, era la oficial en la que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo pero en medio de la plática Ino, vio a una desprevenida Sakura pasar y sin previo aviso la jaló dentro en la conversación. Que para pronto se apresuro a ponerse al corriente y dar las ideas más locas y ocurrentes que se le pasaron por la cabeza:

-¡¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con una despedida de soltera!! –Chilló la pelirrosa

-Incluso podríamos invitar a nuestra tímida de Hinata, al fin y al cabo ella será tu futura cuñada ¿no?- dijo la pelirrosa

-¡¡Eso!! –Secundo Ino - ¡¡hay que hacer preparativos y darte algunos regalos jajaja ya tengo algunos pensados!!

Tenten estaba roja como un tomate. Y su sonrojo se incremento cuando vio aparecer a Hinata con su equipo. A lo lejos Sai y Naruto aparecían por la otra calle. Tenten maldijo su mala suerte.

-¡HINATA VEN!, VEN A ENTERARTE DE LAS NUEVAS-Gritó Sakura

Hinata a aquellas alturas ya les había contado algo a Shino y a Kiba que regresando con ella de su entrenamiento se unieron a los presentes

Rock Lee miró que corría en busca de Neji encontró a Sai y a Naruto y los obligó a llegar al conjunto de chicos que ya tenían atrapados y acorralados a los novios. Antes de que se dieran cuenta los futuros esposos ya habían sido separados; las chicas se llevaron a Tenten sin más palabras que un:

-¡¡NEJI TENEMOS QUE ROBARNOS UN RATO A TU NOVIA, HAY COSAS QUE FESTEJAR Y CONSEJOS QUE DAR Y COSAS QUE COMPRAR!!- gritaron Ino y Sakura que tenían a la trigueña agarrada cada una de un brazo Hinata sonreía divertida mientras decía adiós a su primo con la mano

Tenten miraba a su novio como su hubiera sido escogida víctima de un sacrificio humano, Neji hubiera intentado salvarla pero Naruto gritó en respuesta primero:

-No se preocupen, nosotros nos llevamos a Neji, él también tiene mucho que hacer – alardeó el rubio

-Hai ,hai hay mucho que celebrar- dijo Rock Lee

Y antes de enterarse Neji era arrastrado por sus amigos.

**000000**

Días después en su cena de compromiso…

Neji se escurrió lo suficiente de la fiesta para llevarse a Tenten lejos de la concurrencia

-Dios mío hasta que te veo- dijo abrazándola- de veras quería buscarte pero…

-Lo sé Neji, las chicas tampoco me dejaron ir, primero fue el interrogatorio amistoso, que ya me lo esperaba, luego la pijamada para hablar de… de… bueno… de cosas de chicas - dijo sonrojada - luego improvisaron una despedida de soltera de lo más vergonzosa

-Mis amigos hicieron la despedida primero y comenzaron la parte vergonzosa al día siguiente en que consideraron propicio ilustrar al futuro marido con un educativo viaje por cada _sex shop_ de Konoha, me siento tan avergonzado que si no lo estuvieran haciendo de buena fe los hubiera atacado.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, hasta que los venció la risa y se abrazaron, la primera vez que realmente reían despreocupados desde el momento en que hacia unas cuantas noches habían pasado aquellas horas en la cueva, primera vez que reían juntos, abrazados y divertidos por las inesperadas actitudes de sus amigos, primera vez que el futuro parecía mucho mejor que el pasado.

Pero no todo era así. El rumor tras la fiesta de compromiso se había corrido en el pueblo y aunque muchos les felicitaban. Por debajo del agua, se murmuraba un posible embarazo de la chica, mientras que los amigos de la pareja les defendían.

Naruto y Lee habían ya mandado al hospital a algunos insolentes y Tsunade había tenido que pedirle a Sakura que no atemorizara a las mujeres que sorprendía hablando mal de los chicos. Entre los sensei se corrían apuestas, sobre el estado de gravidez de la chica

Kurenai y Gai apostaron a favor de la pureza de Tenten la que se demostraría si al cabo de 5 meses no se veía ninguna prueba de embarazo , mientras que Iruka se abstuvo diciendo que era obsceno apostar sobre un tema tan delicado, en cambio Asuma, Kakashi y otros más apostaron en contra.

Las dos semanas se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la casa fue comprada, el vestido de novia más bello y casi divino imaginable fue importado a toda prisa, pedido por catalogo en una de las tiendas de novias más elegantes de Konoha. La comida escogida por los novios, y ordenada para una discreta boda con no más de 70 invitados entre amigos, profesores personalidades y familiares

La boda fue algo sencillo y dulce en uno de los jardines de los Hyuga donde un arco de flores blancas marcaba el sitio donde Neji y Tenten se prometieron el uno al otro pasar su vida honrándose y respetándose en la salud y en la enfermedad

Hinata y Naruto fueron los padrinos, cosa que pronto empezó a dar de que hablar. Ya que aunque su noviazgo parecía estar saliendo a la luz, ahora al ser padrinos de bodas parecía no solo oficial; sino cosa seria.

Naruto había entregado el anillo en la ceremonia y Hinata como dama de honor se veía preciosa con un coqueto vestidito azul celeste

Gai y Lee habían sido padrinos del pastel de bodas y de una ruidosa banda de música llamada los _shinobis verdes_ y ambos habían puesto su costo en partes igual y lloraban exageradamente ante las figuras miniatura de una Tenten y un Neji bajo una capilla de crema dulce en lo alto del pastel

Todos habían bebido y bailado aunque a Lee lo único que le habían dado de tomar era soda fría por temor a que se emborrachara con algo al final de la velada, sin embargo era Tsunade quien había bebido de mas y aunque no se le notaba en lo absoluto bailó felizmente con Ero-sennin durante las últimas 15 canciones

Entre tanto Konahamaru logró una pequeña victoria consiguiendo una conversación de casi 15 minutos con Hanabi que lucía linda con su vestido amarillo

Pero no había una sola chica que aquel día se comparara con Tenten; llevaba un peinado alto y espectacular, atenuado con un suave maquillaje que solo resaltaba lo más favorable de su hermosa cara y sus labios rosas sonreían ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes, incluyendo a Neji que estaba muy impresionado con su bellísima novia tanto que incluso se pudo notar su sonrojo durante la ceremonia entera.

El abuelo de Neji se robó al muchacho poco antes de dar su discurso y tras hablar con unos minutos a solas le entrego una cajita pequeña y Neji sonrió agradecido. Media hora más tarde un doble gasto de servilletas se produjo a causa del elocuente discurso del abuelo de Neji; que agradecía a la vida la felicidad de ver un nieto casado y de conseguirse una nueva nieta trigueña tan guapa y alegre, "buena sangre nueva para la familia" dijo el anciano y tras un brindis le dio a la novia el abrazo más tierno y gentil que hubiera recibido en la noche

Sin embargo la bella boda, la divertida fiesta, aún la sala llena de regalos que los sirvientes del clan Hyuga habían llevado ya al nuevo domicilio de la pareja y que sin duda a estas horas inundaban ya la sala de estar, quedaban lejos de la mente de la pareja, cuando una elegante carrosa que tenía el letrero de: "recién casados" en la defensa trasera, con varios latas atadas a listones blancos que los arrastraban haciendo un gran escándalo, les sorprendió. Un cochero abrió la puerta y felicito a los recién casados antes de regresar el vehículo al sitio del que fue alquilado porque sinceramente esa clase de vehículos solo los utilizaban en la bodas.

Pero tras tirar el ramo, jugar algunos juegos, dejar que Neji arrojara el liguero de la novia, partir el pastel, viajar a su casa en aquel elegante carruaje los chicos se miraron el uno al otro.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta, estaban solos en medio de la noche ante la reja del jardín de su propia casa, unos pasos más, unos segundos más y oficialmente podrían llamarse marido y mujer. Un temblor suave recorrió la espalda de la chica… después de tantos rumores que había escuchado, tantas habladurías que sabia se habían dicho de ellos… en el fondo realmente ellos no habían hecho nada.

Caminaron de la mano por el jardín hasta la puerta de su nueva casa, que Neji abrió con su propia llave. Y sin permitir que la joven diera un paso más paso sus brazos debajo de sus piernas para poder cárgala y pasar junto con ella el umbral de la casa, hacia su nuevo hogar. Una vez dentro la deposito en el piso con sumo cuidado, y antes de que otra cosa pasara cerró el lugar con llave como para evitar que nadie entrara, para evitar que nadie se fuera, era un momento en que su corazón palpitaba emocionado y temeroso. Su rostro se volvió serio como de costumbre, porque había estado inusualmente sonriente durante la noche, e inusualmente sonrojado en demasiadas ocasiones.

Neji se acerco a ella y le beso en el cuello para luego abrazarla en silencio unos segundos, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas pero no dijo ninguna. Ninguno podía hablar…

Continuara

Jijijiji se que me e tardado mucho pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo el ultimo de la serie será la noche de bodas así que espero inspirarme para un lemon interesante y romántico entre tanto disculpen los retrasos y agradezco de corazón sus post de veras que si los adoro solo quiero que se acabe la temporada de exámenes en el bimestre y me pongo a corriente con los demás lo prometo

Quiero agradecer a mi beta Midory y a todos por sus maravillosas opiniones y toda su paciencia para con migo se que me retraso demasiado pero ustedes mándeme muchos post y yo me animare mas y mas a escribir pronto el final

Cariños Ara


	9. Chapter 9

Sin embargo la bella boda, la divertida fiesta, aún la sala llena de regalos que los sirvientes del clan Hyuga habían llevado ya al nuevo domicilio de la pareja y que sin duda a estas horas inundaban ya la sala de estar, quedaban lejos de la mente de la pareja, cuando una elegante carrosa que tenía el letrero de: "recién casados" en la defensa trasera, con varios latas atadas a listones blancos que los arrastraban haciendo un gran escándalo, les sorprendió. Un cochero abrió la puerta y felicito a los recién casados antes de regresar el vehículo al sitio del que fue alquilado porque sinceramente esa clase de vehículos solo los utilizaban en la bodas.  
Pero tras tirar el ramo, jugar algunos juegos, dejar que Neji arrojara el liguero de la novia, partir el pastel, viajar a su casa en aquel elegante carruaje los chicos se miraron el uno al otro.  
Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta, estaban solos en medio de la noche ante la reja del jardín de su propia casa, unos pasos más, unos segundos más y oficialmente podrían llamarse marido y mujer. Un temblor suave recorrió la espalda de la chica… después de tantos rumores que había escuchado, tantas habladurías que sabia se habían dicho de ellos… en el fondo realmente ellos no habían hecho nada.  
Caminaron de la mano por el jardín hasta la puerta de su nueva casa, que Neji abrió con su propia llave. Y sin permitir que la joven diera un paso más paso sus brazos debajo de sus piernas para poder cárgala y pasar junto con ella el umbral de la casa, hacia su nuevo hogar. Una vez dentro la deposito en el piso con sumo cuidado, y antes de que otra cosa pasara cerró el lugar con llave como para evitar que nadie entrara, para evitar que nadie se fuera, era un momento en que su corazón palpitaba emocionado y temeroso. Su rostro se volvió serio como de costumbre, porque había estado inusualmente sonriente durante la noche, e inusualmente sonrojado en demasiadas ocasiones.  
Neji se acerco a ella y le beso en el cuello para luego abrazarla en silencio unos segundos, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas pero no dijo ninguna. Ninguno podía hablar… Un abrazo dulce y tierno que duraba apenas lo suficiente para sentirse el uno al otro, lo necesario para que la cercanía abrumara con su calor corporal a la nueva pareja

Neji se despego un poco y admiro a su nueva esposa, su trigueña, la mirada de Neji era tan penetrante y escudriñaba con tal detalle la visión de Tenten que la chica se sintió sonrojar pensando que la desnudaba con solo mirarla aun cuando el en realidad no usaba su técnica especial.

Ten ten se pregunto si así se sentía Hinata a diario llena de tantas ansias y nerviosismo cuando veía a Naruto, si era asi jamás volveria a fastidiarse por su tartamudeo porque ahora le entendía un poco mas.

-no puedo creer que seas mi esposa, y en poco tiempo mas mi mujer… con todo lo que eso implica Tenten- Neji empezó a besar a la muchacha con una gran dulzura que se transformaba en extrema pación a medida que pasaban los minutos, eran tan dulces esos labios, las manos de Neji comenzaron desabrochando el vestido de novia , primero los botones al final del escote de la espalda y el zíper, con algo de prisa , quizás algo brusco para la ocasión deslizó hacia abajo el vestido de la chica y se aparto un poco para mirarla con detenimiento , las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo Tenten intento cubrirse un poco con las manos con algo de pena, ante la prisa de Neji pero el tomo ambas manos las junto sobre la cabeza de la chica y las detuvo con su mano derecha

La izquierda de Neji acaricio el rostro de la chica sin decir nada , sus ojos parecían hambrientos y salvajes como nunca los había visto ella antes , el chico miraba con intensidad el coqueto juego de ropa intima , que llevaba encaje en el sostén a juego con una reveladora y elegante tanga, que empezaba mucho mas abajo que el liguero en su cintura que sujetaba las medias de seda blanquecina y trasparente , guantes blancos y largos, y aquellos zapatos de alto tacón , llevaba también puesta una tiara de la que se sujetaba el velo de novia que aun lucia y hacia juego con la gargantilla de brillantes que la propia madre Tenten había usado en su boda y a su ves había heredado de la abuela .

-Dios mío, no te imaginas la de veces que te he deseado, pero nunca te imagine tan bella, como ahora- dijo el muchacho pero Tenten que aunque deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar temblar

Neji soltó sus manos y la aprisiono en sus fuertes brazos mientras devoraba a besos su cuello y acariciaba su espalda diciendo- shhhh tranquila, no tengas miedo voy a cuidarte muy bien, voy a ser muy gentil descuida

Tenten desde el momento en que había estado en aquella cueva hasta ahora sabia que el frio exterior de Neji, esa persona tan indiferente y seria, era solo una fachada muy bien fortificada porque los momentos que había tenido de intimidad a su lado, había descubierto que Neji podía ser muy posesivo y apasionado y no que hubieran llegado demasiado lejos porque de una u otra forma ellos no habían recorrido aun el camino completo, aun las circunstancias dentro de aquella cueva que ahora parecía tan lejana e irreal, parecían una pesadilla surrealista y sin embargo pese a todo debía agradecer ese día con todas sus fuerzas porque ahora ella era la esposa de Neji, aun si el solo la quería para darle hijos, hijos libres de esa marca en la frente del que ahora era su marido

Ven tenemos que hablar, pero primero…- dijo alzándola en sus brazos esta ves no traspasarían la puerta de entrada de la casa, pero Tenten reconoció el camino a la habitación, donde los muebles que habían escogido para la recamara ya debían estar.- cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa- Tenten cerro los ojos y recargo su mejilla en el pecho de Neji mientras escuchaba el sonido de su corazón latiendo a su oído, el chico cruzo la puerta del cuarto y la puso en el piso con cuidado-quédate con los ojos cerrados un minuto mas ¿de acuerdo?- murmuro el muchacho ella obedeció y escuchó como algunas cosas se movían , un dulce aroma a frutillas llego a su nariz

Un "auch" , como un pequeño tropezón y un par de golpes en el piso se escucharon –¿Que estas haciendo?

No, sin trampas, no se vale mirar- dijo serrando la puerta entonces con cuidado abrazo a Tenten por la espalda dejando que sus brazos rodearan su cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella - listo ya puedes ver- susurro a su oído con su más seductora voz.

Tenten abrió los ojos, se quedo mirando y una lagrima de felicidad resbalo por su mejilla al ver un camino de pétalos hacia la cama donde también con pétalos estaba escrito

"yo te amo"

Las luces apagadas daban un ambiente romántico porque Neji había prendido velas y veladoras con un aromatizante de "frutas tropicales" y supuestamente de carácter afrodisiaco que había regalado Lee a Neji en la despedida de soltero

O Neji es hermoso no era necesario….

No, esto si era necesario… porque cada ves que deseaba decirte cuanto te amo, alguien llegaba y nos interrumpía, y creo que tu has mal interpretado las razones por las que me case con tigo, es cierto que para mi es una bendición saber que mis hijos con tigo serán libres de esta marca humillante en mi frente pero… aun así no hubiera aceptado casarme, solo por eso si no te amara

Los abrillantados ojos de Tenten derramaron un par de lágrimas más y se abrazaron a Neji pasaron un par de minutos para que se calmara mientras susurraba y repetía que ella también lo amaba a el le dio un beso tierno , suave que hizo a Tenten olvidar sus lagrimas para alivio de Neji, que aun de felicidad no soportaba escuchar su llanto , ni sus sollozos, solo entonces Tenten se dio cuenta que el muchacho no traía puesto su traje de novio, sino una muy sencilla bata blanca para dormir, y aparentemente nada mas abajo

Ne…Neji ¿ a que hora te quitaste la ropa?- pregunto la trigueña intrigada , una sonrisa maliciosa en un Neji de mirada peligrosa la hicieron tragar saliva , Neji camino con paso decidido hacia ella obligándola a retroceder hasta que se topo con la cama a sus espaldas y callo sentada en ella , los pétalos de las palabras " yo te amo" brincaron desordenándose un poco

-Me desvestí mientras tenias los ojos serrados también prendí las velas en ese momento, soy agil… - presumió mientras avanzaba aun mas a ella de tal modo que Tenten no le quedo mas remedio que subirse en la cama, mientras Neji gateaba en el colchón hacia ella como si la asechara , hasta que el joven la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en el colchón a fuerza de besos hambrientos y apasionados que le arrancaron deliciosos suspiros .La chica sintió que su gargantilla era cuidadosamente removida, y las manos del muchacho bajaban los tirantes del sostén , besos y chupetones marcaban un camino en el cuerpo de la chica con un rastro brillante, Neji desabrocho el sostén sin mucho esfuerzo y se topo de nuevo con ese hermoso par de pechos que reclamaban su atención , eran aun mas bellos que como los recordaba en aquella oscuridad lujuriosa de la cueva húmeda de aquella ves , levanto la vista y observó a Tenten , tan diferente

Tenten jadeaba suavemente y se inquietaba bajo su peso sus manos revolvían sus cabellos oscuros sus labios, sus brillantes labios entre abiertos , la ausencia de lagrimas en sus ojos ni el fantasma de la angustiosa circunstancia que los orillaron en aquella ocasión… se habían desvanecido solo gozo y placer había en su carita de 16 años.

Neji se saboreo con la lengua , anticipándose y esta ves sin bajar la vista empezó a devorar los pechos de la chica chupaba los rozados pezones con lujuria y mientras su lengua lamia y jugaba con la puntita de uno de esos pezones , su mano se encargaba de juguetear con el otro , haciendo un movimiento como si lo rotara entre su pulgar y su índice

Dos guantes de seda acariciaron su espalda masajeándola con pación, el muchacho se devolvió a los labios para besarla de nuevo y después con los dientes tomo la punta de los dedos del guante y lo jalo, dejando las manos de la chica también desnudas

Son perfectas tus manos, de veras quiero sentirlas en mi espalda- añadió antes de besarla de nuevo esta ves sus manos bajaron y se colaron entre sus piernas acariciando a la chica por enzima de la coqueta tanguitas de encaje blanco, Neji se excito aun mas con el recuerdo de como había echo algo muy similar en aquella cueva , dios como hubiera deseado llegar hasta el final aquel día pero si lo hubiera echo estaba seguro que tal ves las cosas no hubieran tomado este rumbo , o tal ves si aunque no estaría disfrutando tanto su noche de bodas.

La trigueña parecía que fuera quebrarse mientras se arqueaba pegando su pecho con el de Neji, hasta que las manos de la chica empezaron a desamarrar la bata del muchacho por su cuenta

-Neji por favor desvístete tu también …-suplico la joven

El muchacho se detuvo un segundo y se incoo brevemente entre las piernas de la chica, con cuidado arranco la tanguita y la observo mientras jadeaba sobre el colchón con las manos a los lados de su cabeza, totalmente desnuda, con no mas puesto que unas medias de seda blanca y un liguero, llevando aun su velo de novia y la brillante tiara .

Tras de eso se quito sin miramientos la bata quedando completamente desnudo ante los ojos de ella, la tenue luz de las velas no evitaban que ella pudiera contemplar esa hombría que se extendía , imponente y excitada , haciendo que la chica temblara nerviosa

Neji se inclino sobre ella para devorar de nuevo sus labios y dejar que sus manos prepararan el camino, haciéndola gemir, mientras Neji jugueteaba con esa perlilla de carne que había encontrado en el sexo de la chica, un dedo se introdujo en ella haciéndola gritar un poco hasta que el la callo con un beso profundo y salvaje , poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando al nuevo intruso, cuando Neji sintió que ella parecía estar mas calmada , empezó a meter un segundo dedo, hasta llegar a tres entonces busco algo bajo la almohada

¿Neji ?no te detengas, quiero mas, dame mas quiero sentirte en mi …por favor quiero que me hagas el amor- suspiro ella , pero Neji no contesto hasta que encontró lo que quería aunque eso no era nada molesto porque su hombría descansaba sobre el suave vientre de la chica mientras estiraba el su brazo buscándolo le causaba a ella una excitante fricción-¿Qué es?

Un condón – dijo el

¿Para que? Acaso no querías que yo…- Neji puso un dedo en sus labios

Quiero todo, quiero una vida, quiero que seas mía, quiero que me des hijos y de echo varios. Pero no pienso darles mas de que hablar, no quiero que digan que te casaste porque ya estabas embarazada, el que sea la primera ves no significa que no puedas quedar, además creo que somos muy jóvenes para criar niños, yo me quiero esperar un año y medio al menos

¿ tu no?- dijo el chico

Tenten sintió que esta era una forma más de Neji de protegerla, incluso de las habladurías.

Si todos decían que se había casado porque seguramente ya estaba adelantada, que lo mas seguro es que pronto el viejo Hiashi seria tío abuelo, por culpa de Neji y ella ,las apuestas que se jugaban la mitad de la aldea a su nombre no le habían pasado por alto y sintió que en ese momento en que el pensaba en ella mas que en si mismo era toda una prueba de amor verdadero

Tenten tomo el condón en la mano y leyó las instrucciones, y la advertencia rara que decía

"sabor uva"

-¿Sabor uva? ¿Que significa eso?- Dijo con una risilla

-Te dije que los chicos me hicieron recorrer todas las sex shop de la aldea con pretexto de la boda, se abastecieron de pornografía a mis costillas, pero yo también compre una que otra cosa-dijo alzando una ceja

-Sabes esto merece una recompensa- anuncio seductoramente …entonces lo beso y lo giro bajo su cuerpo -vamos a comprobar si realmente tiene sabor a uva amor.

Entonces descendió por su cuerpo marcándole besos a lo largo del torso, y cuando llego a donde ella quería se quedo un segundo mirando y contemplando con una mano nerviosa , temblorosa e inexperta deslizó un dedo a lo largo de aquella erección ,provocando en Neji una reacción de gozo y un gemido delicioso , las primeras caricias torpes y atrevidas de la chica fueron recibidas con excitación y placer y ella fue tomando confianza, entonces tomo el condón miro el explicito dibujo del instructivo y trago saliva antes de proceder , aun después de colocarlo en su sitio, siguió lamiendo con los ojos cerrados , de verdad sabia a uva, y era envician te de pronto sintió que era tomada por Neji con sus fuertes brazos la acomodo rápidamente y se incoó de nuevo frente a ella entre sus piernas.

Neji jalo a Tenten hacia el cuando la agarro por debajo de las rodillas, ambos jadeaban, el se abraso a ella, mientras se acomodaba y finalmente la hizo suya Tenten soltó un gritito y sus uñas se clavaron a su espalda haciendo que Neji se arqueara en una mescla de placer extremo y dolor por aquellas uñas clavadas que lo rasguñaban

De algún modo tenia sentido, robar de una chica tanto placer, tenia que tener un pequeño precio.

Ella por su parte sentía que finalmente era una mujer completa y feliz sin importar que esa primera envestida salvaje y deliciosa se robara para siempre su virginidad, lo único que le importaba es que estaba con Neji, el espero a que ella se acostumbrara mientras la besaba , ya a estas alturas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Tenten agradeció en silesio la espera y el echo de que el se hubiera preocupado de usar sus dedos para prepararla antes o en verdad eso hubiera dolido mucho mas, una caricia tierna en entre los cabellos del muchacho le aviso que podía seguir adelante… la noche , las velas y aquel acto de amor se consumió en aquel ir y venir que parecía interminable.

La última vela encendida de la noche se rindió al uso excesivo y se apago finalmente dejando la joven y enamorada pareja abrasados, sudados y por mucho, mas enamorados al solo amparo de la luz de luna que se colaba por las cortinas traslucidas.

-Tenten, ¿donde aprendiste a poner así un condón?- pregunto Neji pensativo

-En mi despedida de soltara hicieron una estúpida competencia a ver quien ponía 5 condones con la boca a 5 plátanos en el menor tiempo con cronometro y todo, ese fue un concurso aterrador

Una risotada sorpresiva e irreprimible se escapo de Neji espantando al silencio de la noche pero lucho por recuperar la compostura-¿wow así que eso juegan las chicas en sus despedidas de soltera? Hubiera pagado por ver eso, ¿y tu ganaste?

Tenten levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos-no de echo gano Hinata-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? Mientes, y si no mientes voy a matara a Naruto mañana y voy a ….

-Neji … no,no,no, no miento pero no significa que Hinata haya echo algo con Naruto solo que como dicen, todos las que se reprimen siempre acaban siendo las mejores en esto es que existe la teoría que las calladitas no hablan porque piensan mucho en el tema o pudo ser coincidencia , ella no gano los otros juegos de todas formas y no puedes matar a Naruto mañana ¿se te olvida que vas a ser tu cuñadito?¿ Además de tu vecino en próximos meces?

-¿Cuales otros juegos?- dijo mas serio el muchacho

-Dibujar a tu novio con crema batida, lotería, y … otras cosas mas vergonzosas , pero no te apures no llevaron ningún chico ni nada de eso

-Te creo…Tenten… -dijo tras un minuto de silencio- yo, este…¿te podría dar un obsequio? Es algo que puede estar un poco fuera de lugar pero…- Neji metió la mano bajo la almohada y saco una cajita, la misma que su abuelo le había dado a el

-¿Que es?- pregunto mientras veía como el abría la cajita y sacaba una sortija con un brillante –¿un anillo de compromiso?...mmm…aaa.. es lindo .. Pero nos casamos ya y los anillos de compromiso van antes aunque es un lindo detalle…. Pero…-

Neji tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de ella- este anillo es de compromiso, usualmente van antes que la sortija de matrimonio pero aun ahora este anillo es especial , simboliza mi compromiso de amarte siempre sin importar lo que pase , lo que digan , lo que piensen los demás, no es un anillo de bodas para asegúrame que eres mía , porque ese ya te lo di, es un anillo para asegurarte que mi corazón es tuyo y lo será por siempre , y por eso te lo doy ahora para que sin importar que oigas o que pase en el futuro estés consiente de mi amor por ti.

-¿Sabes?, mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela y ella lo llevo hasta antes de morir como soy el único nieto barón ella le dijo al abuelo que me lo heredaba a mi para dárselo a la mujer que amase y esa eres tu Tenten.-

Tenten sonrió y dejo que una lágrima se escapara, beso a Neji y en los labios y se abrazo a el, recargo su mejilla en su pecho y suspiro diciendo:

-También yo te amo Neji sin importar las circunstancias.-

Fin

Bueno el fin de circunstancias, al fin espero sea de su agrado quería escribirlo y darle todo de mi, espero no sea muy explicito, y lo encuentren de buen gusto quiero agradecer a todos por sus post porque e disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic y espero que ustedes lo disfruten también

Además quiero agradecer su paciencia porque soy lenta en eso de actualizar

Prologo

Tenten se despertó en los brazos de Neji con la luz del sol, el aun dormía y ella se deleito viéndolo dormir se desenredo un poco de aquel abrazo, pero no se puso de pie enseguida, agarro la almohada y entonces…. Noto algo bajo la almohada, ella enderezo un poco y Neji abrió los ojos mientras la observaba levantar la almohada, debajo de ella había al menos 10 condones mas, de diferentes sabores , y un par de juguetes pequeños e intrigantes que la hicieron sonrojar una varonil mano acaricio su espalda desnuda- ¿te lo dije yo también hice algunas compras en esas sex shop verdad?- dijo Neji con una mirada maliciosa, que acariciaba la desnudes de su muy sonrojada mujer


End file.
